


Miracle Club

by Giulietta



Series: Stupid Government [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Flirting, Deja Vu, Denial, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fear of Discovery, Food, Friendship, Gen, Government, Information overload, POV Multiple, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Revelations, School Clubs, Secrets, Teasing, school problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Another POV of Reversing Disaster] Shutting down her favorite blog, Alya Césaire must come up with a new blog to renew her love for Journalism and have her best friend forgive her. Unfortunately, a whole week passed and the brunette still has nothing amazing in her mind.Talking to the new transfer student in class, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya gained a new focus: to understand the nature of the miraculouses.Cursing her luck, Marinette managed to at least persuade her eager classmate to start a club so she can watch over her.[Side story focusing on student life, research, relationship, secret identities and... It'll eventually intertwine with the other story.]





	1. Miraculous Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna learn how to write de collège and everyone else. Dis is gonna be hard when you never entered Paris or watch the entire show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Miracle Club came to be.

_When she shut down the Ladybugblog due to the constant doubt from her viewers and the rampant flames from her haters, Alya Césaire never thought things would change._

_When her best friend Lila returned from after a week of rehabilitation, Alya found herself in a new seating arrangement, taking the place of Alix at the back. She couldn't believe it. It must have been a mistake. Surely her best friend didn't plan this... <strike>Surely, Lila isn't angry at her for allowing Adrien to pair up with the transfer student?</strike> It's been a week and for some reason, Alya found herself isolated from the group. She feels useless. That can't be right. Why is she feeling this way anyways?_

'It must be because of Hawkmoth.' Alya decided internally, opening her phone to check the news. Hawkmoth is a villain who targets on emotions. It wouldn't surprise her if the moth-themed villain managed to affect the air with an unknown gas to bring the town into despair.

"Thank you for all the support everyone. I really couldn't do this without you..."

"Lila!" Alya looked up, hearing her friend Lila. Her classmates flock around Lila, ignoring her all together. Lila made eye contact, but decided to move the group back to the cafeteria. _Lila told Alya to focus on a blog that everyone is interested in than the blogs only she finds interesting._ Alya felt her stomach churn and she looks back at her phone for inspiration through the news. She can't face Lila yet. She has to prove to her that she's worth keeping as a friend. 'I'm trying. I'm really trying so why does it feel like you're pushing me away, Lila?'

'It's no good. I'm not original. I need something original and amazing!' Alya felt tears welling up at the corner of her eyes, wiping it with her finger as she searched for something. Ever since she shut down her beloved Ladybugblog, nothing stuck out. She feels less inclined to post or research. _It's as if she erased one part of herself._ There has to be something! Something no one else has ever done. 'But what?! I have to find it. I-I'

"**Croissant?**" Someone offered a pastry in front of her. The smell of bread brought Alya back from her dark mental block.

"O-oh.." Alya looked up and accepted the pastry, looking up at soft blue orbs. It was the new transfer student.

"Something wrong?" _She_ wondered.

"Uh no! I'm fine." Alya gave a tight smile, taking a bite of the croissant. **Marinette Dupain-Cheng.** _The latest transfer student who keeps secrets._ Lila told them (the class) that Marinette is a parasite, acting nice to get things from them in the end... So they kept their distance and somehow everyone else in the upper and lower class knew about Marinette's terrible habit. It was only Chloé who stayed close to the female (and Adrien but he's the class' sunshine boy). Unfortunately, the mayor's daughter was never the best person to measure one's reputation. Alya always thought the duo's friendship was heavily based on the proverb: **Birds of a feather flock together**.

"You don't look fine." Marinette grabbed another croissant from a paper bag, sitting down beside her. "Is something wrong? Can I help?"

"I'm honest. I don't need any help." Alya eats the croissant, not sure what Marinette would want from her. Her grades aren't great, she isn't rich and certainly she has no connections unlike Chloé. 'Maybe Marinette wants to visit the zoo or try my mom's cooking?'

"I'm a great listener." Marinette hummed and Alya couldn't say NO to that. It's been a week and Alya couldn't talk to anyone properly, not even her sister. Sitting beside Marinette, Alya noticed something. This situation feels familiar, almost as if she's done this... **That can't be right.** Marinette finished her croissant, turning her head to face the contemplative journalist. "So?"

"Okay okay." Alya gave in. She's going to entertain her once and nothing more. She doesn't want to be one of this girl's victims after all. Alya looked around, making sure no one can see them together. _If someone saw her with Marinette, Lila might see this as a betrayal and hate her. Alya would lose her best friend. _"You remember how I closed the Ladybugblog right? (Marinette nodded.) Don't tell this to anyone, but I need to make a blog that's amazing and unique to move on from _you-know-what_. It also has to be trendy or the blog will go stale."

"You also have to enjoy updating it like your other blogs.. And I have to make sure you won't get obsessed over it." Marinette added and Alya smiled.

"I can't assure you on the latter part. If I don't enjoy writing it, who'll enjoy reading it?" Alya joked. "I'm also fine stalking people just so you know?"

"Didn't need to know that." Marinette teased and Alya laughed. From zodiac signs all the way to astronomy, the bluenette skimmed the blogs before returning the phone and complimenting. "They're all amazing. Easy to read and straight to the point."

"Ha! Buttering me up won't get you anything girl! (Alya liked the compliment though. She's rarely complimented.) So?" Alya looked at Marinette, hoping for dear god that Marinette would give input. It's bad enough none of her classmates want to give their honest opinion. "Any ideas?"

"Hmmm..." Marinette stood up and Alya hopes it's not going to relate to Adrien Agreste because there are so many fan sites of their classmate. Marinette turned to stare at her, giving a smile. "How about finding out the identity of Hawkmoth?"

"What?" Alya didn't see this coming. Wait. She did. Based on Marinette's conversations with Chloé _which she overheard_, the bluenette is obsessed with akuma and very updated with criminal activities. It's the same reason why Sabrina doesn't trust her (_Sabrina's dad being a cop_) because Marinette is more accurate than the news reporters. Alya scoffed, shaking her head. "No no no. That's the government's job-"

"The government isn't doing a good job." Marinette whispered, staring at the gates. "Previously akumatized victims are being ostracized by society. Everyone thinks they're walking time bombs ready to revert back and follow Hawkmoth's orders. (Alya flinched, recalling the fear in her mother's eyes when she returned to the house.) The people of Paris are **lying** to avoid hurting one another. **False** relationships are made and suicide rates have increased. (Marinette stressed.) Parents are afraid of putting their children out and the police will not hesitate to shoot a person showing signs of becoming an akuma. Heck! No one even takes the government's precaution seriously! If we learn the identity of Hawkmoth, all of this will stop."

"I... You're right." Alya bit her lower lip. She didn't think to analyzing her surroundings. She always was looking out for something beyond her reach. **Something alien.** She never thought her situation here at home is the most bizarre and downright controversial thing to research on. Alya pulls out her stylus, writing on her phone. "How about something smaller? I'm not so good in reaching out to people yet. Also something less obvious. I don't want Hawkmoth or the government to kidnap me haha."

"..." Marinette blinked, frozen blue returning back to a cool blue. Her supposed bold stance turns shy. Marinette scratched the back of her head, sheepishly replying. "I-I don't know... How about documenting the previous akumatized victims and find a pattern? Maybe you can find Hawkmoth's base through there?"

"Or I could research about the miraculous?!" Alya yelled in excitement.

"WHAT?! NO!" Marinette covered her mouth afterwards, afraid her voice caught anyone's attention. Alya looked at her and Marinette blushed. "I-I mean! I thought you don't want Hawkmoth to stalk you down or have the government kidnap you?"

"Your idea would land me to my grave. (Marinette covered her face, muttering apologies.) Relax. I know what to do." Alya was thankful Marinette's an open book. **No need for niceties here.** To research the most mystifying and alluring topic of all: **The miraculouses.** There are a ton of research and blogs, but no one is brave enough to compile them all and be up-to-date with the miraculous holders. _What have I been doing in the past two years?!_ **Ideas rush in journalist's head**. She can make it out like a fanbase site, posting live footage of various heroes in action. _Maybe get an interview to learn more about them!_ She can gain views because tons of people must be curious of these guys right? Along the way, she can catch footage on the villains who uses miraculous holders, hopefully hinting or spotting their weaknesses to help the government. _Maybe she can use ciphers or codes to keep the miraculous in secret to avoid the government?_ If she gains enough support, she can make a forum and help the relationship between the akumatized victim and the victims of the attacks. "And maybe I'll get to befriend Ladybug!"

"?!" Marinette's eyes widen, stunned at the revelation. "You're a fan of Ladybug?"

"Who isn't? (Marinette still looks surprised.) This is gonna be big!" Alya stood up, a huge burden falling off her shoulders. "I can't thank you enough Marinette!"

"It's pretty dangerous..." Marinette muttered.

"As a future journalist, I have to take risks." Alya looked back at her notepad. "If I don't then who will?"

"Do you mind if I help you then?" Marinette offered and Alya shot her a glare. "I mean! I don't want you focusing on the blog more than your studies. Your mother might confiscate your phone and all that. (Marinette waves her hands.) You know, the usual parental interference we teenagers dislike haha?"

"Sur- (Alya changed her mind.) Surely not. I can handle just fine." Alya lied. She felt terrible. She knows she needs help on this. There are around five different superheroes and one of them can freaking teleport. Let's not forget the pesky police, villains and random akuma. **Paris is huge.** How is she going to catch all of them at the same time?! **However**, she still doesn't know if she could trust Marinette. Marinette could backstab her. Marinette could copy her blog down and outdo her. Marinette could...

"You don't trust me..." Marinette popped the silence, shoulders drooped and eyes stared down at the ground. "...Don't you?"

"It's not that..." Alya starts but the following words died somewhere. Marinette's right. No one trusts the new transfer student. Not a single one. <strike>Marinette's entire history is kept a secret from them.</strike> Marinette was always getting into accidents. _No one can be that of a klutz._ Marinette always offered to help them for no reason. _There must be ulterior motives to this._ Marinette keeps being late and sometimes not even go to school at all. _The bluenette gave no excuses, simply bowing her head and have her parents make one on her stead._

"I understand." Marinette sighed, smiling back at her. "If you need help, don't hesitate to ask!"

"I..." Alya watched Marinette walk away, feeling really bad. In the past few minutes she talked with the girl, Marinette has been nothing but nice to her. Sure. Marinette has some ideals that could get herself killed. **Searching for Hawkmoth's lair? Really?!** However, Alya has yet to sense a bit of arrogance or anything fake in Marinette's tone or expression. In fact, Marinette was an open book. Alya can immediately detect if the girl's uncomfortable or when Marinette's truly amazed at something. 'But what if it's all a ruse?'

...

"Wait!" Alya walked towards Marinette, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'There's only one way to find out.'

"Hm?" Marinette looked back.

"I don't trust you but" Alya gulped down her fears, hoping her classmate understands. "A good reporter always verifies her sources."

"?" Marinette scrunched her face, a bit hurt at the statement. "I don't understand."

"What I'm trying to say is..." Alya never doubted Lila, but Marinette never showed any interest on using her either. She has to try, even if she might be the bluenette's first victim. _At least she has valid reasons to avoid her when it happens. _Alya asks, "I want to get to know you better."

"You don't need to." Marinette comforted. "I don't mind helping others if this will make them happy."

"If you want me to trust you, I need to get to know you better." Alya explains. Alya lets go of Marinette's shoulder, holding her phone in her other hand. Marinette fiddles with the hem of her shirt, not sure what to say. Alya suggested, staring at the bits of bread littered all over Marinette's mouth. _Like a kid._ "How about a club?"

"A club to help your blog?" Marinette wondered and Alya wiped her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Something like that." Alya was actually gearing on having Marinette join the research club so she'll learn what Marinette is good at. She moves away, keeping her napkin.

"I remember the handbook saying we need three members." Marinette raised her hand, resting her cheek on her fingers. Suddenly, Marinette's eyes sparkled, her eyes shone like the ocean with the sun ready to take a day's rest. "How about we make a club specializing in researching each miraculous holder?! I think Alix would love that!"

"You're friends with Alix?" Alya didn't know that.

"We met while I was surveying my neighborhood." Marinette is too cheerful to see Alya's confused expression. "Then I bumped Alix and we decided to race. Don't worry Alya. Alix is really fast and she too is interested with the miraculous. She thinks she knows King Monkey but... (Marinette looked up, hoping some answer falls from the sky.) maybe she's wrong?"

"Her dad is a historian... That could make research easier for us." Alya reasoned out. Mr. Kubdel must have information about the history of the miraculouses. Alix must have read it and found King Monkey amazing. Alya looks at Marinette, smiling. "If we're going to do this, you have to be the leader."

"But no one likes me." Marinette's glow dimmed, back to her bashful nature. "I thought we need manpower to patrol the streets to video the heroes or something?"

"W-well. We need passionate members for this to work." Alya wanted to lie, but the more she thought about it, the more reasonable it sounded. They are going to research about the miraculouses. Each member will risk their lives against the government and supervillains just to get the truth of things. Alya can't have anyone backing out or ratting on them. Alya continued. "And I'm sure Miss Bustier and Principal Damocles wouldn't say NO if you proposed to be the President."

"All right." Marinette sighed. Alya felt a squeeze on her chest, finding the resigned expression all too familiar. Alya looked away, clenching her chest. Marinette didn't notice, asking. "What should the club name be?"

"Miraculous Club." Alya answered and Marinette vehemently shook her head. Alya raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her waist. "And why not?"

"Too obvious." Marinette whined, clutching her earrings with both hands. "How about Papillon club?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a fan of Hawkmoth." Alya joked and yet Marinette never defends herself. 'She's hiding something.'

"How about Miracle club?" Marinette said with a hint of regret.

"A club dedicated to understanding the mysteries of the miracles created by each miraculous." Alya detailed and Marinette groaned. Alya laughs, "Perfect. As president, you have to ask for a room, schedule meet-ups and contact us for any announcement."

"Then you have to be my secretary. A president is never without their secretary." Marinette humored and Alya lightly pushed the bluenette.

"I know! I have to document our hardwork and make sure we don't slack off." Alya hears Marinette laugh. It made her smile. 'I can get used to this.'

"Friends?" Marinette turned around, offering her hand. Alya saw the cafeteria's doors open. Lila and the group are talking. _Uh-oh._ Alya looks at the group and then back at Marinette. Marinette called out, seeing Alya hesitate. "Alya?"

_What will she lose?_

"Friends." Alya shook her hand, pushing the excuses her brain is sprouting out when Lila calls her to explain. Right now, Alya cherished the warmth in her chest when she saw Marinette smile.

"Friends!" Marinette squealed, pulling Alya into a hug. Alya swore she heard a couple of shrill laughter between them.

<strike>"_Yes yes!_" Tikki and Trixx did a high-five, giggling crazy.</strike>


	2. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three females as a starting number.
> 
> [Jus realized they're confusing without the scenes I placed on the other story which I've yet to post haha]

"I can't believe you guys are friends now." Alix sat on a chair, resting her arms on the armchair as she watched Alya use the PC situated on the right corner of the room. Meanwhile, Marinette is cutting flyers for the club. "I also can't believe you made me join."

"I didn't force you, Alix." Marinette smiled and Alix grabbed one of the macaroons on the table. Marinette merely tapped her shoulder after class when they were the only ones left, telling her about the **Miracle Club**.

"Whatever.." In spite of all the things Lila told her classmates, the day Marinette and her met at the park with **Mr. Pigeon** chasing them at top speed was _the_ day Alix knew she could trust the clumsy girl. Not following human logic, Marinette didn't abandon her when Mr. Pigeon opted to chase Alix. On the contrary, she distracted Mr. Pigeon and told Alix that they're going to trap him in one of the special cages in the zoo. They literally trapped an incoherent madman like a bird in a _convenient_ soundproof cage. They did a high-five and laughed like crazy because they nearly died from the pigeons. Marinette then, as if she's used to this type of thing, offered they eat ice cream before going back home. 'How could I not trust you?'

"This is amazing Alix. You literally know France." Alya complimented and Alix looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I'll make the routes for us to check and set up the hidden cameras I got Max to make for us. It'll make our lives easier."

"Does Max know what we're going to do with the cameras?" Marinette wondered and Alya shook her head.

"Nah. Everyone still thinks I'm hung up with Ladybug." Alya erased the third line of her about-to-be-released blog. In her eyes, the blog looks like **Ladybugblog 2.0**, but the design and options of the blog is way different. "I think I'm going to die."

"Just make sure you die before Ladybug casts her special skill." Marinette hug her pink purse unconsciously, staring at Alya with a frown.

"Hands down. Ladybug's special skill **Restoration **is the best skill out of everyone else." Alya has tons of Ladybug data, but not as much as the other countries' who got to watch Ladybug fight. "I wonder if she'll give an interview with me?"

"Who knows?" Marinette looks away, hugging her purse further.

"We're doing this to learn about the miraculous right and not fangirl over the heroes right?" Alix asks for the fifth time. She doesn't want to be seen as a fan of any miraculous holder, especially King Monkey. She can never forget the way Kim teased her for thinking she knew he was a miraculous holder. 'I know I'm right! I just need proof.'

"Of course. If I were Ladybug, I would find it weird to see a room filled with ladybug theme items." Marinette immediately retracts her statement, ears turning slightly pink before the rest of her face warms up. "Not like I'm Ladybug or anything because I'm just ordinary Marinette while Ladybug is strong, friendly, forgiving and beautiful-!"

"As much as I agree with you, Marinette." Alya interrupted. "Alix is right. We should minimize the praises. We have to be logical on our approach. Impartial and purely based on facts... (Alya chuckled.) Okay. Maybe we can act like teens and goof off, but we're in this club for a reason. We have to research on all the miraculous holders, even _Chat Noir_."

"The psychopath? We're really going to film that guy?" Alix doesn't like the sound of that. Chat Noir was unpredictable. One time helping Viperion with an akuma and then the next, nearly killing the guy with his special skill Cataclysm.

"At least we can see him unlike Hawkmoth." Marinette tried to cheer them up, but neither females want to research on the cat.

"Let's not." Alya pushed herself away from the computer, staring at the webpage. "What do you think guys?"

"What's that?" Alix and Marinette both walked towards the blog, staring at the contribution panel. Alix frowned, "Can you not add our names? I don't mind being incognito."

"But I have to. It won't feel right if I don't." Alya looked at Marinette. "Don't you agree, Marinette?"

"How about code names?" Marinette compromised, coughing and suddenly walking away. "Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom and err drink my disgusting cough medicine!"

"..." Both females watched their president rush out, well aware Marinette doesn't have a cough.

"I think I heard her phone ring." Alya leaned on her chair. She vividly heard a squeaky sound while Marinette was coughing. "We should help her customize her phone."

"We should." Alix agreed, walking back at the flyers. She remembers Marinette explaining to her the mechanics of their flyer. A riddle to test the perseverance, determination and boldness of their potential candidates. The flyer showed a sketch of the front of their school with (1) **twenty Ladybugs hidden** but suspiciously are grouped in 6-3-9, (2) a time period underneath saying **6 PM - 9 AM** as well as (3) **Until the end of November**. Each insect have their dots in different positions which Marinette explains is based on braille. This will lead the candidate to head to **Jardin des Tuileries** where there are certain items that will appear. _Marinette wanted Morse code, but Alya told her that they had to post a poster pronto._ The short time frame symbolize the need of urgency, if the member is willing to risk getting out in spite of the government curfew. Ladybugs... Because that's the first thing that came to Marinette's head as she crammed her assignments. "I bet no one is going to suspect this is a club."

"I know what to do." Alya walked over towards with a sticker, staring at the five posters which Marinette will post on the bulletin boards. She grabs her stickers, placing them on the side.

"It's sticking out." Alix frowned, staring at the colored sticker of a ladybug. "And it'll blow our cover."

"Whoever wants to join has to realize what they're getting themselves into." Alya explains, staring at her Ladybug sticker. A simple circle with red and black spots as a theme. "And we're ready!"

*Thunk!

"Sorry! I couldn't find my cough medicine and walked out to buy one on the store." Marinette's hair is a mess, breathing heavy as if she ran to the other side of town. "What did I miss?"

"We're ready with the flyers." Alix raised the flyers and Marinette stared at the stickers at the bottom.

"Don't you think you're making them hope to see Ladybug?" Marinette has a sweat drop.

"We will be seeing Ladybug. I can just feel it." Alya stared at each poster. All five of them are different but the message is the same. "It looks like it's a page from a coloring book."

"I was cramming it." Marinette huffed, walking towards Alya and Alix to grab the papers. "Shall we?"

"Tomorrow morning. We can't have anyone see who the President is." Alix grabbed Marinette before she walked out.

"Good idea." Alya looked back at her blog. "So code names? I'm **Wifi** because you know what I do."

"**Time**." Alix showed her father's pocket watch.

"Spot because of my clothes." Marinette answered last and both Alya and Alix shook their heads.

"Mari." Alix offered and Marinette huffed.

"But anyone will find out it's me!" Marinette hugged the flyers.

"Marry?" Alya snickered and Marinette stuck her tongue out.

"Okay." Alya laughed. "**Nette**. Better?"

"Better." Marinette smiled. She looks at the room assigned to them by Mr. Damocles, a tiny storage room. She looks back down to see her two allies and new friends talk about the website. Marinette smiled. 'Maybe this is for the best.'

* * *

"Alya! Help me!" Marinette held both of Alya's hand, her voice trembling in fear. "Miss Bustier still thinks I have vision and hearing problems when it's cured but I can't. _He's_ too much!"

"Then don't talk to Miss Bustier and just use them eyes, girl!" Alya reassured. When Marinette called her in the early morning, she didn't think **this** was Marinette's concern. "If you don't want to sit beside _him_ then you gotta show it."

"B-but she might get angry at me. (Marinette worried.) I wish Papa never talked to her. Now she knows I experience **it** in random times of the year. She thinks it's best I always sit with Adrien in case **it** happens again!" Marinette cried, distressed for the wrong reasons. "But I can't handle this situation!"

"Oh god. That means the club has to learn Braille." Alya leaned close to stare at her friend's eyes. _Clear blue. _"I guess the illness takes two weeks to be completely gone?"

"It's... Yes." Marinette gave in. Any girl would be happy to sit beside Adrien, but it seems Marinette is a special case. "Look. It's not like I hate _him_. _He's_ a great guy! It's just..."

"Adrien already has a girlfriend." Alya pointed out.

"Exactly! But because of **it,** he started bringing me to school, returning me to my house, taking me out to eat with him when I want to study instead and and! It's like he thinks he knows-?! (Marinette shook her head, frustrated.) Urgh! That's not what friends do! More importantly, Chloé is getting the wrong idea!" Marinette faced her locker, not sure what to do. "I don't want to lose a friend because of a guy! I don't even _like_ like the guy! He doesn't _like_ like me either. We're just friends!"

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that." Alya commented and Marinette bangs her head on the locker. Marinette seems to really want to befriend Chloé in spite of whatever she and Alix told her about the snobby brat. _At least Chloé is improving._ "Come on girl. How about we talk to Lila?"

"Lila _hates_ me." Marinette looked at Alya. _It seems Alix told her._

"No she doesn't." Alya lied and Marinette gave her a deadpan stare. "Okay. A little, but she'll help you get out of there and where do you want to sit?"

"The back. Somewhere that will hide me from everyone." Marinette confessed, petting her pink purse. "You wouldn't pester me right?"

"Unless you're keeping a secret..." Alya placed a hand on her chest, making a promise. "Let's head to class first and plan there."

"Okay." Marinette sighed, opening her locker and closing it just as fast. She looks a little pale, but the teenager was dragging Alya before it was noticed. "Ready!"

<strike>"_Humans are mean._" Trixx huffed, the purse slightly open for them to see the razor blade and dirt inside.</strike>

"Why are you early by the way?" Alya walked with her friend, heading to their classroom. "You're always late before until you started getting fetched by Adrien."

"Well! I called his chaffeur saying I'm already in school. Now he won't have to go to my place today!" Marinette sounds really proud of herself. "Maybe if I sit at the back, Miss Bustier wouldn't realize?!"

"Adrien will realize." Alya hummed, opening the door. "Don't forget Nino, Chloé, Myléne, Ivan, Nathaniel-"

"I get it." Marinette cuts off, laughing as she unpacks at the back with Alya. "I can't believe Nino ships me and Adrien. I'm just an average girl compared to _him_.."

"Uh-huh." Alya checked her phone as Marinette continues her speech of **Why no one should date Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

> <strike></strike>The first day of the week with Lila gone begins with Tom Dupain rushing to their place with fresh batch of macaroons and his daughter following right behind him. While the students are busy eating the macaroons, Tom talked with Miss Bustier about his daughter suddenly getting temporary blindness and hearing. He then requested to the class to take care of his baby girl before leaving. _Marinette who's feeling her way towards Chloé area._
> 
> Ignoring the protest of Chloé, Miss Bustier placed Marinette beside Adrien so he may assist the transfer student. A lot of them didn't like the set up, knowing that Adrien is a taken man, but they couldn't do anything when Miss Bustier asked if they know how to write Braille. _Adrien, golden boy and genius knew <strike>and no one knows why he does</strike>. _Though it took the class on the third day to realize Marinette is not playing a trick (spraining her foot when someone didn't catch her during Gym), it took Marinette's friends (which was only Chloé and Alix) the first break of the first week to realize Marinette wandering around trying to meet them. Marinette could still speak, but her eyes were dull for some reason and she really couldn't hear. She didn't tell anyone the reason for her sudden problem, only saying that this happens when she stresses herself.
> 
> What everyone didn't expect (they kinda expected this from good boy Adrien, but not to the point that it looked more loving than what he does with Lila) was Adrien's action on the fourth day where he literally holds Marinette's hands and brings her everywhere with him. It was cute until Alya realized Adrien didn't give any opportunity for her to talk to her new friend on end of the second week. _She researched Braille just to talk to her!_ Heck. Even Chloé, who cares for the clumsy girl, felt a pang of jealousy when Adrien offered Marinette to bring her back home. _Alix says it's because of the sprain. Alya thinks it's because of Tom bribed Adrien with his famous croissant. _Then the week passed and Lila came back...
> 
> When Miss Bustier saw the seating arrangements altered once again, she asked Lila to switch places with Marinette. Even though Marinette insists she's all right _with just blurry vision and terrible hearing_, backed up with Chloé and Lila, Miss Bustier gave that stern look and the females begrudgingly switched places. That week was a nightmare which Alya didn't notice because she was mourning for her blog and her talk with Lila. It was around Thursday that week she met with Marinette, Friday Marinette starts a club and joined Alix and Saturday posting the poster.

"I think Adrien likes riling Lila." Marinette mumbled, looking at Alya. _Marinette really wants me-time, sitting alone while Alya gets to pair up with Alix who also sits at the back???_ It's really just the two of them in the classroom. "I remember watching a movie where the guy spends time with a girl to make his girlfriend jealous."

"If that's the same movie premiered last night then you should know that the ending of that movie has the guy dumping his girlfriend." Alya snickered when Marinette cursed in another language. "Hey! You know Chinese. Adrien knows Chinese. What a coincidence!"

"I have to know how to speak it or my grandparents will kill me!" Marinette flailed her hands until her pink phone buzzed. Marinette stared at her phone, confused at the number.

"Go on. Answer it." Alya looked at Marinette expectantly, waiting for the girl to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Marinette answers, listening to the mumbles. _A female? _Marinette nodded her head. "Ok... (Marinette stood up, walking.) Uh-huh.... Oh! I'm sure Lila knows Chinese. (Alya looks at Marinette as she waits for her phone to load the website discussing the latest incident in Startrain.) Yes. She told us in class. No. I'm not lying. She does know how to speak Chinese. She said her great ancestor travelled to China, that's why she knows so much about the miraculouses..."

"... Unless that's all a lie?" Marinette ends with an innocent soft tone. For some reason, Alya found the way Marinnete spoke to the person quite intimidating. Marinette sighed. "Yes. I know it would be better for Adrien to speak with someone that's fluent, but Lila is his fiancée and she won't be happy if I spend anymore time with him."

"Yes. Thank you for understanding. Goodbye." Marinette ends the call and noticed Alya staring at her. Marinette gives a shy laugh, trying to push the topic. "It was Nathalie, Agreste's assistant. She wanted me to teach Adrien every Monday for the Month of December since his tutor's gone for that month to take a break."

"So you offered Lila?" Alya understood her friend's reasoning. Had Marinette accepted the offer, Lila will think this is a declaration of war. To spend time with Adrien for half a Monday is like asking Adrien out for a date. No one wants to go against Lila-

"Aside from our patrols for your blog, I honestly don't want Lila to get akumatized because she believes I like him. Like I said, I don't _like_ like him." Marinette sits back down. "Maybe I like Luka. Luka is nice."

"Woah there. As in Juleka's brother?" Alya leans forward. "When did you two meet? Don't you know he's popular in his school? Star guitarist until something happened... Not sure but I'll get back to you on that."

"The bakery..." Marinette blushed, shaking her head. "But it's not love okay? It's just like. You know? Admiration! (Marinette perked up.) So he plays string instruments. That makes so much sense now...."

<strike>"_Viperion did use a harp._" Tikki agreed.</strike>

"Ohohoho. I knew it. That's why you ain't falling for sunshine. You already got eyes on another!" Alya is so proud of her friend. She should also tell this to Lila because the girl, no offense, is acting too cray-cray sometimes. "Did he give you his number?"

"Alya! It's admiration, not a crush! I have no time for people staring! I am duty-bound!" Marinette pushed her friend away, but that didn't hurt Alya at all. Marinette rested on her chair, crossing her arms. "Maybe I should've taken Alix instead... Or Chloé?"

"Don't be like that. I'm teasing you because we're friends." Alya smiled and Marinette eventually smiled back. They saw several students coming in and Alya returned to her phone. "Hey. Act natural."

...

It took ten minutes for the entire class to read the group chat and realize Alya wasn't making things up to paint Marinette in a good light. Juleka, for one, texted that she did have her brother escort Marinette to school. With that out of the way, Alya asked if it's possible that they help her convince Lila that only Chloé is her rival. That's when everyone brought the topic on the main group chat... Excluding Adrien because that's the chat where Marinette is added in as well.

"?" Marinette blinked, curious why so many of her classmates are on their phones. Marinette shook her head, continuing to write on her sketchpad.

"I'm so sorry Marinette. I didn't know you actually liked someone else..." Lila starts, <strike>but Marinette knows those are fake tears.</strike> Marinette looks up, surprised at the admission. She's also surprised how Lila knows she has a crush.

When Lila walked towards Marinette's area and apologized personally for her insensitivity and that she will be a better Class Representative for her, Marinette accepted it wholeheartedly. Marinette must also be happy to have one of Lila's physician friends to help her convince Miss Bustier.

_It was a glorious day..._ That's what Alya thought. _A day where everyone is now friends with each other and all is well in their class-_

"You shouldn't be sitting there, Lila." Adrien spoke and he didn't sound like he had a good day this morning. Emerald eyes looked at the back and Marinette managed to hide under the table. _Too bad the classroom elevates with each row._

"She's cured now, Adrien." Lila smiled but noticed that he wasn't in the mood to be nice. <strike>Not when he failed a mission.</strike> Lila answered, glancing at Marinette. "You see, Marinette wants to sit at the back."

"Then you should still be sitted beside Chloé." Adrien isn't backing down. There is hidden frustration and intent to hurt <strike>which only she realizes when the two villains are transformed</strike>.

"I have never seen Adrien this sleep deprived before." Alix muttered close to Alya, watching the lovers talk.

"Pretty sure he was always sleep deprived. He just forgot to wear makeup." Alya supplied before looking at Marinette. Marinette who's back to doodling beautiful designs that will have Gabriel Agreste run for his money. That's right! Marinette is a talented... Fashion... Designer...?'

'How do I know that?' Alya thought. Marinette never told her about her future career or what she wants to do in life yet her mind says Marinette will be fashion designer. Alya clutched her head, getting a migraine.

*Thunk

"Eh?" Alya didn't see this coming. No. She really didn't see this coming because she never thought it was possible.

"Adrien. Marinette. Why are you sitting at the back?" Miss Bustier called out and Marinette looked up in confusion.

"Wha-?" Marinette looks around before she spotted her seatmate sleeping beside her. Marinette looked back at her teacher and answered. "I'm here because I'm cured. I'm sure Lila's friend talked to you about that."

"Adrien is here because..." Marinette looks back at Adrien, not wanting to wake him up. " He's getting ready for the last poetry analysis with me before he goes back to being partners with Lila! It's only temporary heehee."

'Why do you suck at lying?' Alya wants to know. Maybe she should teach her? Nah. Marinette will learn over time. She looks at the group chat and there was only shock emojis. The love quarrel is getting worse. _No one wants to see a break-up._

"Very well then. Everyone. Please go to page two hundred and..." Miss Bustier bought it. _Oh thank god. Now that's a miracle._

"Adrien..?" Marinette looked at Adrien before looking back at the blackboard. She sighs, petting his head. She takes down notes for both of them, whispering. "Take as long as you like, _Chaton_."


	3. Strangely Skittish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why a certain villain is suddenly inactive.

"Y-You figured it out?" Marinette squeaked in surprise, staring at the recruitment sheet (containing the contact details and general background) given to her by their first <strike>and hopefully last</strike> individual for the Club opening. 'I made sure it was difficult. Why would anyone look too deeply on this? Don't tell me. Is he a miraculous holder or is he actually working with the villain or-?'

"Did you guys make that?" The new recruit, the most busybody and drop-dead gorgeous teen model in France, replied. Even though he said 'you guys,' his fixed gaze towards Marinette only meant he knew the truth. The teen complimented, gaze unwavering at his potential club leader. "It was really witty."

"I can't believe it." Alya uttered. She really couldn't believe and neither did Alix. They know this guy was busy. Their entire class knows he has a strict father and thousands or more fans drooling over him... Alya couldn't help herself curse. _This was huge._ Of all the clubs he could have joined to fill his time, it had to be the **Miracle Club**. "Merde."

"So..." Their classmate smiled. _Marinette feels like this guy is trying to pick her soul apart with a mere gaze._ "You don't mind if I handle the analysis with Alya, don't you? I'll try my best to help in any of the other activities if my schedule allows me."

"I-I...." The bluenette was ready to faint. <strike>It wasn't because of the male's identity but how her plan had failed.</strike> 'What have I done? Oh lord. What have I done to deserve this? This male, that enthusiasm... It only means one thing. He wants to know **LADYBUG **because he's a fan!'

"Marinette?" The new member stepped forward, concerned eyes staring down at his classmate shift to a myriad of emotions. From shock to confusion to fear and ended with embarrassment. He took another step forward, asking. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing?!" Marinette staggered back, a misstep sending her falling back. Something about this male's eyes were familiar. _Who exactly is he?_

*Thunk.

"Easy there." Alix smiled, rushing forward to catch her stunned leader. She slowly dragged the clumsy bluenette away, hoping Alya handles this situation instead. Alya got the paper, ready to take the mantle as Vice-President. Alix asked. "You okay, Marinette?"

"Sorry 'bout that..." Marinette muttered, standing up beside Alix. Alya walked over to the model, giving the two enough alone time for a quick chat. Marinette leaned close, whispering. "Alix. How long ago was our classmate converted into a Ladybug fan?"

"Wa-what?!" Alix accidentally yelled, shooing Adrien and Alya's expression at her outburst. When the two looked away, Alix muttered back. "Did you just forget his name is Adrien?"

"..." Marinette frowned, ignoring the question. "Just answer the question."

"I can't believe you forgot the name of the guy who helped you two weeks ago. What if he has the hots for you?" Alix snickered, but she saw how pale Marinette turned. She hurriedly answered, feeling somewhat bitter with what she said. "Don't worry. Not like I'm saying you don't have a chance, but I'm sure he joined the club because of Ladybug. Everyone loves Ladybug."

"Wait what?" Marinette was puzzled, replaying her friend's comment. "Chance? What do you mean by that?"

"It's pretty obvious you like him." Alix explained and Marinette gaped like a fish. "Oh god. Don't tell me you didn't notice? I know you're a klutz but I didn't think you'd also be dense."

"Listen!" Marinette pulled Alix farther from the nice model and the feisty reporter. Marinette stated, making sure no one heard except for Alix. "I can't fall in love. Not with him. Not with anyone. (They stared at each other.) It's complicated."

"All right. You're not in love." Alix understood this was serious for Marinette. Marinette was always duty-bound. She was either researching about akumas, helping random folks, baking or studying. "You're lucky he's the boyfriend of Alya's bestfriend."

"I really wish I was Alya's BF.." Marinette sighed. "You think I have a chance against Lila?"

"Dunno. Maybe?" Alix isn't sure herself. Lila was Alya's first friend and it might be difficult to pull that woman out of the pedestal in the reporter's head.

"I'll worry about that later." Marinette sighed, exasperated. "Anyways, I want you to meet with Principal Damocles to register Adrien to our club. Make sure no one notice, especially the female populace. I'll handle his time schedule and send it to Alya. First meeting might be around the first week of December... We could help each other in schoolwork if possible."

"You're always planning ahead, huh Mari?" Alix can't help admire that aspect. It sure must be nice to have parents who support your hobbies head-on... Not like she hates her dad but her dad is an orthodox nerd, always wanting her grades high or act like a proper female during formal events. 'As if.'

...

"Let's start from the top." [On the other side, Alya was trying to absorb whatever she needed to know.]

"You took our flyer, analyzed it during class, got a eureka moment during a photo-shoot session and escaped your giant bodyguard to grab a bottle hidden between the trees..."

Since she found out Adrien is not after her sweet new friend Marinette, Alya felt lighter in the head. _She doesn't want this model getting too close to Marinette. _<strike>What would Lila think?</strike> However, she can't believe the story Adrien told her. It sounded too hilarious, thrilling and downright weird for Marinette to make the recruitment so hard. **Bottle for the member's info, Cipher code for the club's mission and detail.** Alya continued.

"You broke said bottle, grabbed and answered the datasheet, immediately went to **Roue de Paris**, entered the Ferris wheel to solve the Caesar cipher stuck underneath the chair, got out, ran back to your house and got grounded for a week... Now that it's the last days of November, you decided to come and apply."

"Yes." Adrien nodded. Alya glanced at Marinette before looking at her strange classmate.

"Are you sure you want to join the club after everything?" Alya asked, pressed since this is big for _her_. Reporting is very personal and delicate. _One wrong move and they're all dead, mostly her reputation as a reporter._ "This is just the tip of the iceberg. You can't disclose anything that comes in, out and between this club. You could lose your pretty face from this."

"I know. I read your blog." Adrien sounds confident/eager(?) enough to join. Alya looked up and down, checking the male. Based on Marinette's puzzle, the new recruits will have: **an eye for detail**, **naturally ****inquisitive**, and **a ****rebellious streak**. Adrien did not have the last requirement, but he proved it by doing all of this unless...

"Were you working with anyone?" Alya stared at forest green eyes. "You could not have accomplished the deed alone. It's impossible for you to wander around without fans gushing over you. Who are you working with?"

"No one." Adrien confessed. Alya saw no lie on his face. _Either that or he's really good in lying._ Adrien showed his hands, hoping he'd look even more innocent. "I really did it on my own. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Yes." Alya pulled out her phone, happy her phone downloaded the livefeed of the entire week. Her patrols with Marinette and Alix, together with the cameras, made everything so much easier to sort out. _Because of the club, Alya managed to catch up with her school load._ "When did you get it?"

"You set cameras?" Adrien gasped in surprise which Alya immediately looked for any expression that could indicate he may be affiliated with a miraculous holder or villain or hero. _No one can be trusted in this field._ What she saw was surprise and she can't pinpoint the other feeling. Adrien quickly answered, "Last Thursday."

"..." Alya checked the time frame of that Thursday. It was around the middle of seven that she saw Adrien wandering about with a flyer before grabbing a bottle hidden beside a tree. Alya can't believe it. She checked the entrance of the Ferris Wheel, staring at a teenager bribing the staff so he could get inside. "I believe you. We have three types of jobs: patrol, research, coordination and analysis. I handle coordination and analysis, Alix handles patrol and Marinette handles research. You also need a nickname in case one of us gets caught."

"Research and analysis." Adrien responded and added. "Since I can't get out often and I could guise club work with my homework. Nickname... Anon."

"Smart choice." Alya grinned, grabbing Adrien's hand and walking towards the two females. "Hey guys!"

...

"Meet Adrien. He's our new clubmate." Alya winked at Marinette who squinted at her. Alya lets go of Adrien's hand, nudging Marinette's shoulder. "He's gonna work with us, sis."

"Thank god I won't change the patrol routine." Alix sighed in relief while Marinette continued to give the stink-eye.

"?" Adrien blinked, confused as the female continued to stare.

"Relax. She got this." Alya waved it off, aware of the female's tendency to meticulously plan everything so nothing goes wrong. "So what's the plan?"

"We'll have to give him another device to do club work." Marinette answered, crossing her arms. "All information will be stored, created and sent there. We'll need to talk to Max about his app, install it and maybe customize the app to match Adrien turbulence."

"Adrien turbulence is a thing now?" Alix knew Marinette uses names as a description (such as Alya mode and Alix rush) but that sounded pretty right. They did hear Alya's short-version of whatever the blonde did. 'Who knew sunshine had it in him.'

"I can buy one-" Adrien offered but Marinette interrupted his line.

"We can't risk your father tracking your device or grow suspicious of your purchases." Marinette dropped her arms, glancing at Alix. "We have enough time to buy a phone. (Marinette looks at Adrien) What phone would you like in particular?"

"You're really not going to let me buy a phone, aren't you?" Adrien heaved and Marinette gave a warm smile. "Any phone... As long as it's black."

"Hm.." Marinette got the message, deep in thought.

"We'll have your phone and laptop by tomorrow." Alix promised and Adrien looked a bit guilty. _Whoops. Did she just say laptop?_ Alix shrugged it off. "If you really want to repay Marinette, you're going to help us find Hawkmoth's base."

"S-sure..." Adrien agreed, but his eyes are staring down at the floor. _Alix should bring that up to Marinette later._

"Meeting adjourned." Alya declared, checking her akuma spots. She obviously noticed Adrien leaning close to Marinette, laughing when Marinette did a matrix "Let's go team."

* * *

"We should have a sleepover for this." Adrien couldn't help repeat himself, resting in a bean bag to watch his club mates footage of the week. _Watching each battle, each intermission and the aftermath._ It was the first group meeting of the Miracle Club and Marinette brought croissants and hot chocolate for everyone.

"It would be great." Adrien, being too busy to analyze the data Marinette and Alix sent him, was watching it all in the clubroom's TV. He was clearly enjoying himself, right arm touching Marinette's own as the bluenette did her work. The close proximity allowed Adrien to glance at Marinette's laptop, staring at the files for Alya to run through. The files are from around the word, most files being titled in Chinese. "You need help, _Buginette_?"

"Keep watching, _Chaton_." Marinette mumbled, grabbing a croissant from the plate in front of them. Alix was sitting beside her, but the runner was preparing for their class' final exams. <strike>Alix insists on patrolling during the finals, no matter what Alya says, because Marinette will do the same.</strike> Alya wants to tell Adrien off, especially when he's a taken man, but she's never seen Adrien so comfortable with anyone but Marinette. It looked... Alya took another sip of her hot chocolate. 'Don't let Nino's ship torment you. They can't be a pair!'

"How do you find the time to do all that?" Adrien murmured, ignoring the part where Viperion managed to trick Chat Noir to defeat Sandboy.

"I have my ways." Marinette averted her gaze to stare at Adrien, munching on a croissant. "Tunks fo the chat no vids."

"I did what I had to do." Adrien smiled back and bit on Marinette's croissant. Blue eyes shrunk, lips few centimeters apart.

"Gaaa?!" Marinette removed her mouth, placing her laptop down and standing up.

"Wer you gowin?" Adrien's eyes never left her, making the female even more insecure.

"Places!" Marinette huffed, walking out. She opened the door and got out.

"K." Adrien continued munching on the last chocolate-filled croissant, feeling victorious. 'Her loss.'

*Click.

"Now that you're done messing around with Marinette" Alya pushed away from the school's desktop, tired of analyzing the patterns of akuma sightings and hero appearances. "What have you uncovered, buttercup?"

"Don't call me that. (Adrien sighed.) Anyways, Viperion takes longer time to appear beside the other four miraculous holders." Adrien unlocked his phone, checking the sights where Viperion generally appeared. Alya calls it hot spots, areas where the heroes frequently appear. "The four miraculous holders are classmates. One of them is obviously Chloé. The two heroes, King Monkey and Pegasus, are close friends. Pretty sure I heard King Monkey slip up and said MA- towards Pegasus. Maybe that will clue in on his name. Carapace's manner of speaking is close to those around a club or people staying on the streets."

"King Monkey and Pegasus know each other's identities..." Alya hummed, tapping her finger. "I doubt Carapace is a homeless person. In fact, the turtle seems to know a lot of stuff. You think he's an agent of the guardians?"

"The order of the guardian?" Adrien inquired, sounding shock.

"Yes. Those Guardians." Alya grabbed took a sip of her hot cocoa, looking back at the traffic of her blog. _So many views. __So many mails_. "You should really find the time to read my attached mails unless you prefer reading the translated files Marinette gave me."

"I read parts of it but I'll read everything later." Adrien laughed it off, replaying the video to stare at Carapace. Adrien fiddled with the remote, checking the incident within Louvre museum where a weird blue monster gobbled up the heroes and heroines due to the miraculouses. He stared at the blurry interaction of a Teenager Mutant Turtles cosplayer and an old man, trying to uncover the whispers. "Lastly, Volpina has an Italian accent and Chat Noir acts like a cat."

"Don't forget the two villains are a couple." Alya supplied and Alix had to turn her head when she heard Adrien make a disgusted sound. 'So unlike him.'

"Maybe a fling. I'm sure Chat has standards." It took two days for them to know Adrien's hatred or utter disregard for the villain Volpina as well as Adrien's indifference to Chat Noir. Marinette was the first one to point it out to them after Adrien left, but it could be because of Gabriel Agreste's influence.

"A lot of the heroes call them a couple. Heck. Even Volpina said so." Alix observed Adrien's face. _Marinette told them the possibility that Adrien might be working for someone._ Alix should ask Alya later what she thinks about him. 'Suspicious behavior.'

"Hmm." Adrien looked away, returning to his assignment. Alix looks back at her book, trying to concentrate. _She can't._ Alix threw the book.

"You think there are more than fifteen miraculouses?" Alix asked, grabbed another croissant. There are four croissants left. _Adrien. You monster._ "I mean. Marinette found documentations where there's a bat miraculous holder and a wolf miraculous so it's not that far-fetched to say the Guardians are making those stuff right?"

"Sorry fam. Not enough info." Alya blew her drink, loving the warmth it provides. She watched the newbie, surprised at his dedication to helping the team. Ever since Adrien joined, they're more acquainted with the mechanism of Hawkmoth's power or the villain's butterflies. Alya never thought the Agreste family take safety to a whole new level, studying the abilities of the villains and even super heroes. However, the one thing Adrien wants to know are the power combinations. It was one of the mysteries Alya wanted to know herself after Carapace combined the turtle and snake miraculous. <strike>It was Adrien who pointed the alteration of the attire which was very subtle and clever.</strike> "But we do know the organization is in China."

"I doubt they're agents." Adrien paused the video, looking at the duo. "To be honest, I have a feeling this old man is a stray Guardian."

"Stray?" Alya never thought of that possibility. The Order was a sacred and traditional organization. She remembers reading the rules leaked in a documentation Marinette sent to her. "No way. The Order has a strict rule to kill potential traitors and strays. The Order is working with the Council so that wouldn't explain why our government would allow the guy to live."

"What if he fled like an immigrant. No identification and unknown address? What if he used an alias?" Adrien mentioned <strike>the same things he told his freaking father.</strike> "And the reason why he went to Paris is because of sentimentality?"

"That's all speculations, Adrien." Alya placed her mug down, eyeing the male. "But the age of the guy could be around his seventies- Ignore me. I forgot he's Asian. They're always able to look younger than the norm."

"Yeah..." Adrien changed the video to another day. The second day of Ladybug's appearance.

'Crap. I said something wrong.' Alya knows Marinette will kill her if the bluenette sensed intense emotion. _The girl is too much for her sometimes._ Alya searched for a file. "Hey Adrien. (She found the file.) Oh god this is long but here. Help yourself out."

*Ding!

"HOW?" Adrien received a recorded list of recruited members of the Order in the past two hundred years. He scrolled down, staring at the names. Most of them are in Chinese and there are a list of feats recorded as well as the roles they perform in the organization. The blonde is scratched his head, unsure what to say. He paused the TV to the part where Ladybug stared at Alya's direction. "Where?"

"Marinette got that for me three days ago when I wanted to know the relocation assignment of each Guardian." Alya placed her phone back on the table, returning to her work. Her hobby work. "I didn't want to bother but you could check them out, the timeline when the guardian entered Paris must be around the 1800 before 1900 since no one can live that old right?"

"I'll send you if I got anything from this." Adrien vowed, thankful the Order wasn't the type to recruit by the hundreds. He can further narrow it down to Guardians tasked to hold a miraculous box and hopefully the locations that got into a freak accident at the same time period. A freak accident would be the ideal method to escape right?

"Don't kill yourself over that, we still have to look into Volpina and Chat Noir." Alya typed, denying an interview that wants to drag her down. 'Oh hell no.'

"Didn't Marinette say Volpina is a fake?" Alix decides to grab the remote while Adrien read the manual given to the new recruits of the Order. "That the fox miraculous has last been sighted in Canada while Volpina started her reign a year ago?"

"True... Ladybug nearly got captured there too." Alya sent the mail and responded to several joints who want to discuss her theories in their blog. She began writing a list of rules, ensuring the team's hard work won't be for naught. "But she keeps popping out so if we manage to learn her identity, the police can lock that psycho up."

...

"You know? I wouldn't be surprise if Chat Noir is also in our class." Alya stared at the image of Chat Noir and Ladybug fighting at the rooftop. Breath-taking footage she got out of chance. 'And I have this sick thought they'd look good together. What is wrong with me?'

"What made you say that?" Adrien inquired. "Is it because we found four miraculous holders in our class?"

"No. Because Lila told me she got spared by Chat Noir because he too was rushing to school." Alya recalled Lila talking about nearly getting killed by Chat Noir during her walk towards school, that's why she came late and had Alya report their presentation all by herself. "Must be hard for her, always in the limelight."

"Lila..." Adrien muttered. Alix checked Adrien and he didn't seem happy. It was <strike>an irritated</strike> pissed look.

"?!" Alix rubbed her eyes. It's only in this clubroom that she (and maybe Alya?) noticed Adrien's shift from bright sunny day to downright dark misty night. Marinette definitely noticed him, always bringing food whenever she can. Food always comforts a person. Surprisingly, Adrien fell for it. Adrien takes another croissant, munching on it.

"Rushing to school..." Alix stared at her phone on the Alya's compilation of features, habits and mannerisms of each miraculous holder. She goes over the conversation Alya and Adrien had, thinking as she stared at the school list. She stared at the narrowed down list of students with similar habits. _The Pharaoh event was the day Alya recklessly managed to scavenge the bag hidden by Pegasus near the sarcophagus. Nothing noteworthy except for a history book only their school used as reference material._ It came to her.

"I knew it!" Alix burst out, surprising the duo. "Ma- as in Max! Max IS Pegasus so Kim is King Monkey. They even act like themselves and they're gone on the same time frame as when those two arrive at the scene. Remember the field trip to the zoo? King Monkey never arrived but Pegasus did in records time. Pegasus is also the type to talk like a nerd. We also can't forget that time with the Syren where King Monkey looked like he ate a lemon."

"I thought they went together because they were gay." Alya continued typing an article about the akuma: Backwarder and how to avoid, mitigate or take the lady down. It was Adrien who pointed out Hawkmoth's lack of originality when the villain brought back such as **Gamer**. Wait a second. "But didn't those two get akumatized? Max got akumatized twice and we established the fact a miraculous acts like a bane to akuma."

"So what? Hawkmoth's abilities specializes on intense emotion." Alix saved her progress, grabbing another croissant before Adrien finished it. <strike>The blonde has a rather large appetite for a normal model... It's like the appetite of an athlete.</strike> "Considering what you said with the 'two miraculous and one holder', don't you think it's possible for the miraculouses to complement each other?"

"Like the skill **Time marble**?" Alya can see that possible. Time marble is the special skill of both Snake and Turtle - Time manipulation and protection. She doesn't know what happened but it destroyed the blue monster. A balance in the universe. There is no such thing as a good or bad miraculous, all depending on the owner. "But it's akuma - an output from Hawkmoth's power."

"What if Hawkmoth is supposed to be a support-based chosen..." Alix remembered her RPG games. "But he chose to go rogue?"

"Are you telling me Hawkmoth managed to enslave his kwami? Alya frowned while Adrien coughed, beating his chest. He must have eaten the croissants too fast. _Adrien will never get used to the term kwami, huh?_ "Or is it the other way around, it's the kwami that corrupted Hawkmoth's thoughts?"

"Pretty sure it's the former." Alix hesitantly grabbed her history book. "Because Marinette's file told us kwamis wouldn't leave their owners even if it'll risk their powers."

"Marinette probably got a fake document." Alya posted on her blog, changing tabs. "I mean why would the government experiment on Ladybug? That's counterproductive."

"Imagine if Ladybug turn evil." Adrien finished his drink, staring at the last croissant. He doesn't eat it. "How will that work?"

"She can't. She'll have to ask Chat Noir for help." Alix highlights the terms that could come out in the exam. "Too bad Chat Noir hates her. They could've been a thing."

"Who said that?!" Adrien stood up, grabbing the plate and cup to place it on the table. Alix really wants to know what Adrien feels for Ladybug. His actions are odd.

"Marinette and I noticed how adamant the cat is in cutting her up." Alya remembers Marinette wincing at Ladybug's injuries. "But a lot of documents say Ladybug and Chat Noir are soulmates."

"Soulmates?" Adrien blinked owlishly. His expression then turns remorseful when Alya gave a thumbs up. Alix doesn't know what to make of it.

"Alya stop. I think Marinette wouldn't like it if we break his heart." Alix eyed the Ladybug fan. _While Alix and Marinette theorized Adrien could be a miraculous holder, Alya__ wanted Adrien to get over Ladybug. In spite of uncovering her flaws, Alix watched the model fall hard._ 'So he's really a die-hard fan?'

"They're soulmates." Adrien sat on the chair, staring at the table. He's having a moment. Alya continues tying while Alix turns off the TV.

'Let's give him a moment.'

*creeakk

"Everyone! I spoke with Ms. Mendeleiev and we apparently have to prepare something next week like the other clubs_._" Marinette opened the door, coming inside with a pile of paper explaining how club events work. As President, Marinette had to find an adviser to help them in their progress. It came to Alya's surprise when their no-nonsense science teacher volunteered to do the deed. It didn't surprise Alya and Alix when Marinette managed to trickle their hard-earned work through reports and vague presentation. _No one must know that they are utilizing un-licensed and very confidential reports._

"What did she propose this time?" Alix finished her drink. She checked the time before staring at the silent model. "Five minutes to five. Patrol is going to start and someone has a gorilla waiting outside."

"You can go now, Adrien. We'll chat you tonight." Alya bid,

"Yeah..." Adrien stood up, giving a smile at the confused leader before leaving.

*Click

"What happened?" Marinette looked at both females.

"Getting over his hero crush." Alya asked her hardworking friend. Marinette scrunched her face that made the reporter smile. "Okay. Tell me the deets. Is it bad?"

"It's bad." Marinette didn't sound fine, looking back down at the papers. Alya immediately stood up, worried for her friend.

"Come and look." Marinette separated a sheet, staring at the funds for the school. _It's going low._ She can't believe Lila is also the student council president and doing nothing about this. _If the school shuts down, there will surely have akuma-prone individuals._ Marinette waits for the two to come and see, taking a deep breath before she answered. "Due to Principal Damocles' request, we'll have to dress up as heroes and work for a sponsor of the school to pay the school's debt."

"What the hellll?!" Alix stared at the bills. "Say that again!"

"I know. It's terrible." Marinette agreed. "We can't let anyone know about this. It's only for a day and we're allowed to roam around-"

"No no no no! We can use this!" Alya was the opposite of her friend, staring at the designs. "With Marinette's goddess touch, my connections, Alix's predictions and Adrien's charisma, we can help the Miraculous team and better! We might get more facts about them."

"..." Marinette and Alix had a sweat drop at the idealistic web.

'She acts just like Trixx.' Marinette <strike>and Tikki</strike> thought. '_Lucky me_.'


	4. Placebo Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event before the storm.

"They really look like heroes, Lady Noir." Adrien, or should she call him: Misterbug, commented, swinging his yoyo while Marinette clutched her metal staff.

"You mean **we**?" Marinette stared at Adrien, thinking if this civilian has what it takes to become the next Ladybug holder.

"You know what I mean." Adrien is smiling, looking so alive unlike his usual disinterested expression whenever he's with Lila.

> Observing him from afar (since she's at the back of the classroom) and in close proximity (whenever Adrien decides to randomly hang out), she and Tikki took the image of Adrien Agreste apart. Charismatic, reserved, nice and indifferent, Adrien could have fit the bill had he not been so bland in the creativity department. Marinette checked his method of solving problems, a direct confrontation. <strike>Ladybug couldn't do that, not when the heart is so delicate.</strike> Adrien also lacked empathy, only pretending to have one. _The eyes don't lie._
> 
> Tikki must have stalked Adrien because her partner began talking about the model as nothing more than a bystander. Adrien's narrow-minded, going along with the flow to satisfy the needs of those he deem important without thinking of the consequences. _Ladybug has morals._ That led the two of them back to what ideal miraculous Adrien would have.
> 
> Adrien Agreste's strongest points would be his loyalty no honesty? What about his playful attitude? Hmm...

'All for sure he can't be Ladybug.' Marinette concluded, letting the wind play with her long braid.

"It fits them." Marinette glanced at her two friends. Alix is dressed as the rabbit miraculous, holding a white umbrella as a weapon. Alya wore the wolf-themed hero attire, seeing as the wolf miraculous holder got terminated after he destroyed his miraculous to save the kwami.

"I can't believe Ms. Mendeleiev is a part of this organization.." Marinette rubbed her elbow, hearing a ton of humans booing at her. "What are they saying?"

"Nothing serious." Adrien walked forward to hold Marinete's hand, tugging her away from the float's edge. No one knew who they were just like the rest of the volunteers for this unknown organization. Adrien insinuated. "Maybe you shouldn't have taken the black cat prototype."

"But I want to be Chat." Marinette admitted. She stares at her staff, staring at the cute cat paw print. "It must be nice having no responsibilities..."

"Hey." Adrien muttered close to her ear and Marinette noticed Adrien's holder her close by the waist. She can feel his breath touch her ear, his body pressed against her back. She can feel his heart beat fast and she wonders how Adrien looks right now. "You okay?"

"Course I am!" Marinette moved away from the blonde, staring at the curious expression of this male. She can't pinpoint that expression. 'I've seen this look before but where?'

"Bug got your tongue?" Adrien teased and Marinette fumed.

"N-no way!" Marinette needs to counterattack. She lets out a smile, unwilling to give up. "You should stop flirting with me, Bugaboy. That's my department."

"All you've been doing is scan the crowd.." Adrien stepped forward yet Marinette used the staff to push him few inches away.

"I think Misterbug feels neglected his kitten isn't minding him." Marinette humored, but all she got was a laugh from the male. _You surprise me every day Agreste._ Marinette reminded him. "You do know Ladybug isn't the type to flirt back?"

"I can't help it. You're so good at being Chat Noir. Maybe you should try acting, Mari?" A staff pressed on his chest, Adrien is showing a genuine smile. Marinette retracted her staff and looked away. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Adrien held her hand, apologizing. "Look. I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want if it'll get you to forgive me."

"I'm not angry..." Marinette eyed at her two friends who are clearly enjoying the equipment given to them by the Organization. <strike>After a talk with Trixx and Tikki, Marinette decides try out the organization's so-called prototypes instead of skipping the activity all together.</strike> Alix is a natural, using her shoes to race through the crowd and even defy gravity with enough momentum. Jumping off buildings to do a somersault, Alix showed no fear as she utilized her umbrella to land safely on the moving float. Alya, on the other hand, was quick on her feet and had her weapon hidden in her fingerless glove. The wolf miraculous leaned closer to the offense compared to the fox miraculous. So far, Alya showed her capability in maneuvering and fixing matters without anyone noticing. "Maybe anxious."

"Don't be." Adrien looked at where she stared. "They're doing great."

"We should up our game then. (Marinette twirled her staff.) Are you ready to perform?" Marinette readied her staff, curious who else worked with the organization aside from her professor and Principal. 'Only logical explanation.'

"Do you trust _this_?" Adrien looks equally unsure with his yoyo. _If the string isn't strong then he'll fall. Hard._

"If you fall, I'll catch you." Marinette promised. _They need to wow the crowd._ Have the sponsor not regret paying off the school's debt. "Let's test it out."

"How?" Adrien wondered as Marinette catapulted into the air, holding onto the staff tightly until she leans and lands on a building.

*Thunk.

"Chat makes it so easy." Marinette landed at the tip of the building, hastily going to safe ground before the staff decides to ruin her angle. She turns around to stare at the float afar. 'Wow. Time to have Adrien try it.'

* * *

"Come on, Sunshine!" Marinette raised her hand, the blue tints of the mask dimmed her blue eyes. _Midnight blue._ The crowd was looking at her direction, amazed at how the weapon act just like Chat Noir. Marinette yelled. "Don't tell me you're scared?!"

"In your dreams!" Adrien, <strike>well aware Plagg is laughing at him back at home</strike>, suddenly noticed the purse on Marinette's being.

'She always has that.' He twirled his yoyo, searching for a bar and swung. Adrien grins at his success as the yoyo wrapped itself on a pole, getting ready to swing like Spiderman. <strike>Marinette isn't the only one who wants a role swap.</strike> The tug of the yoyo wasn't what he expected, needing to arc his body to increase velocity.

'Crap!' Adrien's eyes widen at the incoming bulletin, cursing his father's adamant decision to place pictures of himself around France. _A miscalculation._ He shut his eyes, not willing to unravel his yoyo (No one taught him about this) or let go (because that would be suicide).

*Swwooosh!

"Don't close your eyes!" Marinette advised, leaping just in time to push Adrien to the other side of the building. They roll and Adrien could hear Marinette laugh close to his ear. When they stopped, Adrien slowly opened his eyes to see Marinette staring down at him. "Okay. Play time's over. Call your yoyo back."

"How?" Adrien is not used to this. He can't believe he tied them together. _They're too close._ His gaze narrowed down at the black earring. 'That... That can't be right.'

"Just do a tiny tug and it'll come back." Marinette explained, turning her head at the commotion far away. "The prototype seems to be working, but what about the special skills?"

"Can I borrow your earrings?" Adrien interrupted and both teenagers stared at each other.

"Why? You want to wear them?" Marinette gasped and she watched the male blush.

"No-yes? It's..." Adrien struggled to find an excuse, but nothing. 

"Complicated?" Marinette snickered, getting off the male as he managed to bring the yoyo back. "I'm serious. Why do you want them?"

"I just..." Adrien sweats a little, not really thinking why he said that out loud. He knows Marinette is an unlikely candidate, but he needs to make sure the earrings she wore isn't the Ladybug miraculous.

> What if Marinette is Ladybug? NO. Sweet, creative, helpful and very clumsy Marinette can't be Ladybug. Ladybug reeks of confidence and bravery unlike his shy studious classmate. True. Both females are faithful to duty as a role model citizen, but Marinette wouldn't defend herself in school. <strike>She keeps getting injury after injury.</strike> Ladybug would. Adrien is sure of it. Marinette was vulnerable. She needs someone to protect her. As much as Adrien wants to be that guy, he's pretty sure Lila will make Marinette's life a living hell when she finds out. Yes. Lila is a great asset for his father's plan, but it's because of that woman Adrien has thoughts of running off. <strike>Screw Gabriel's fashion empire, he'll be an assassin and kill for money.</strike>
> 
> Based on Nathalie's surveillance (and Alya's cameras), Ladybug looks like she patrols the entire city twenty-four seven. If Marinette is Ladybug, how can the bluenette finish all her assignments and projects while have enough time to help others?

"Never mind." Adrien shook his head. It's decided. Marinette is not Ladybug <strike>or so his mind tells him</strike>.

"You sure?" Marinette fiddled with her earrings. Marinette removed one of her earrings, holding it to the shock blonde. "You can check it if you want?"

"No! (Marinette flinched.) No thanks.. Sorry." Adrien moved away, waving his hands. _She can't be Ladybug. Ladybug would definitely not give her miraculous so easily. That would be reckless of her. Stupid even._

"Hmm..." Marinette clipped it back on and Adrien let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Now that that's settled." Marinette grabbed her staff on the ground, ignoring whatever happened between them. "Shall we start our patrol?"

"For publicity?" Adrien stared at his complex yoyo. He has a huge feeling Marinette is going to accompany him and that's a good thing. He might not be cut out to be spider-beetle? Misterbeetle? Beetle... Beetlebug? 'I'll stick with Misterbug.'

"It's part of the package. (Marinette breathed through her mouth, looking somewhat sleepy.) If Alya and Alix wants to talk with the heroes, we'll need to do their job." Marinette explained, staring down the blue highlights on her staff. "I was thinking we'd split up, but this is your first time doing a patrol... It's best we stick together."

"..." Adrien stared at Marinette as if she grew another head. _Wait. I should be one reassuring Marinette! Is this what those three ladies do during Patrol?!_ Adrien stared at the yoyo and looked back at Marinette in bewilderment. "What if we meet an akuma?"

"We can... take the item and hand it to Queen Bee." Marinette suggested and Adrien covered his face.

"Right..." He knows his father will see through this disguise (kwami magic are better in disguising their holders than technology). If his father didn't recognize him then Nathalie will. She's like a second mother to him. "Let's go."

"It'll be quick." Marinette yawned, grabbing Adrien's hand and running forward to jump down. She activated her staff, using the staff to kicked them to a nearby bank. "Get ready, Bugaboy. We'll be rounding up bandits today."

"Maybe you should've been Ladybug then I'll call you Buginette." Adrien threw his yoyo for another try, grabbing Marinette's waist so they'll literally crash inside. She smells nice. She smells like pastry. 'Passion fruit macaron?'

*Cling!

"You're crazy!" Marinette replied in turn and Adrien called back his yoyo as Marinette raised her foot to kick the unfortunate man.

"You're right." Adrien lessened his grip on Marinette, landing his foot on the ground and swerved his other foot to disarm the other human with a gun on hand. Unlike Adrien who placed one foot down while rushing inside, Marinette used Adrien's arm as a support to raised the man between her legs and flip.

*Thud!

"Direction right." As soon as Marinette let go of his arm, Adrien ducked down as people shot at him. _It took a matter of seconds to get over the surprise attack._ He threw his yoyo to wrap the string around the other man's ankle, tugging him forward and thrashing him to the other trigger-happy human. Adrien would love if the yoyo sprouted sharp edges because there are around ten adults surrounding them and they handled only four of them.

"Incapacitate them!" Marinette's words rung to his ears, turning around to see his club leader (without mercy) slamming the staff on a male (the guy got flung to the wall) before she somersault and landed on the table. "Don't just stand there and-"

"Weapon switch!" Adrien tossed the yoyo before she could respond and Marinette instinctive tossed the staff to catch the yoyo. 'Four left.'

"Hostage taking. Three blocks away." Marinette warned, swinging her yoyo to deflect the bullets. _Wait. She was fighting while reading a news update?!_

"Ten minutes." Adrien didn't have enough time to ponder on her words, swinging his staff to mow down the gun-users. Cataclysm would make this battle end three minutes tops but he left Plagg because his damn father wants another interrogation session with his buddy.

"Five!" Marinette swung her yoyo at the hanging LED, swinging in the air and used stapler(?) to distract the men. Adrien doesn't know what to make of this, using the opportunity to smack the guys on the head or neck. He makes sure each one stays down, used to beating people out cold with a single swing. By the time Marinette landed on her feet, Adrien was rushing to her and they swapped weapons.

"You're strong!" Marinette commented, surprised when Adrien carried her out bridal style before someone (the police) walked towards them.

"Fencing." Adrien rushed away from the crowd of (spectators). "Where next?"

"Left. I suggest you use your Ladybug knowledge to fight." Marinette clung to Adrien with one hand looped around his neck, staring at the message sent to them by Ms. Mendeleiev.

"You too." Adrien doesn't know himself why he's carrying Marinette, but the people love it. He can hear the civilians chatter, pointing at them with those smiles. The attention usually bothers him, but today it doesn't.

"You save the hostage while I distract the bad guys." Marinette explained as Adrien hesitantly dropped her to the ground. They stared at the embassy, unsure why the world is like this.

"I really should have been Chat Noir." Adrien groaned, not liking the fact he has to play nice while Marinette gets to beat the desperate.

"I doubt anyone wants to associate Adrien Agreste to..." Marinette stared at her weapon.

'Overdone it.' Adrien saw the stain of red and quickly held her hand to reassure her. "Let's do this Mari."

"Adri-" Marinette looked back at him with those eyes. Adrien can feel his heart skip a beat. _She's close. She might find out. I can't let her find out who I really am._ Marinette's eyes widen when Adrien gave a kiss on the female's forehead, whispering with one hand covering the female's cheek (as several reporters took photos of them). _Too much?_ Blue eyes are a bit unfocused and Adrien had to hold Marinette's hand to keep her standing.

"I'll head to the top. Distract them as long as possible until I come to you." Adrien received a message from his yoyo weapon, probably from Nathalie. Adrien looked back at Marinette who finally snapped out of the haze.

"N-noted." Marinette murmured and Adrien smiled, swinging his yoyo and tugging the string so he'll get flung up. _This yoyo is weird._ Adrien looks up to see Marinette rushing inside. _She was blushing._

* * *

...

"..." Marinette watched the crowd hover around the Agreste, observing that smile. It doesn't reach his eyes. Adrien is feeling uncomfortable, but the public loves him. Marinette checked her staff again, staring at her reflection where she has a bruise on her cheek. She can feel her back aching when she latched on one of the bulkiest man to get him to stop shooting. She also managed to hurt her ankle during the bank robbery. _She's thankful Adrien randomly gave her a lift._

"Adrien~!" One of the females cooed and Marinette noticed Adrien's eyes lose its shine further. She tries to take a step forward, but her right ankle hurts. Marinette waits for Tikki to heal it completely, glad everyone is focused on the male.

"_Whew__~!_" Trixx finally came out of the purse, swirling around her fave human. "_Humans never change, do they?_"

"_Poor Adrien._" Tikki cooed, finalizing her magic. When information leaked from one of the staff, news reporters acted like flies hunting for a corpse. That corpse being Adrien. "_He'll be grounded for sure!_"

"Grounded and removed from the club." Marinette watched Adrien struggling to get out, but failing. With the state of the world, what sort of parent would allow a child (very popular one at that) to roam around unsupervised. "He's too innocent for this world."

"_Innocent? Ha!_" Trixx giggled, spiraling down as she held Marinette's braids. "_Not in this timeline._"

"_Trixx!_" Tikki scolded and Marinette sighed. "_Sorry Marinette. Kwami promise._"

"I understand..." Marinette didn't push further. She waits for her partner to come over, checking her phone to read the newsfeed. 'Hey. Alya and Alix managed to talk with the Miraculous crew, at least they're productive.'

"_Marinette. I sense five akumas being dispatched somewhere._" Tikki whispered, hiding behind her shoulder while Trixx played with the female's black braid. "_How about we make an illusion and skip-_"

"I don't know... What if Adrien notice?" Marinette whispered, remembering this same teen come to her aid when she's pinned by a bald guy. The look in his eyes were frightening. She never imagined he was capable of hurting someone with his bare hands. It looked animalistic. _Worrying_. She simply didn't think Adrien would be angry enough to do all those things for her sake. "For some reason, **Mirage** doesn't work on him."

"_You can't expect to trick everyone in__ a country filled with miraculous wielders, Mari._" Trixx held the end point of the braid, twirling around. "_But at least__ the guy has **taste**._"

"Oh my god." Marinette blushed, covering her face with one hand_. _"I can't believe you said that."

"_Admit it! You like him and he likes you~_" Trixx teased, flying up to cuddle the female's neck. "_A match made by Heaven._"

"W-whatever..." Marinette rest her right shoulder on a pillar. "I.. don't feel well."

"_It seems your two friends are fighting an akuma with the rest of the team.__._" Tikki returns to the purse, looking up at the small gap as she munched on a cookie. "_You made the right decision to hooking up with your friends or they'll faint from the exhaustion._"

"I hope I don't faint instead." Marinette shivered, feeling the winter cold. This leather suit isn't good at all. She opened the staff's tiny make-shift screen, staring at the akuma sightings. "Hawkmoth why don't you take a break?"

"_Why didn't you give Alya the necklace already? It's way better than those rusty things__!_" Trixx sat on her shoulders. "_Then you can give the other human Fluff. Fluff would love her!_"

"That would make the entire club a bunch of miraculous holders except for Adrien." Marinette pushed herself off the wall, returning her staff back to normal. "Okay. Time to head out before Hawkmoth makes more. I'm sure Adrien can get out of this."

"_Yeah! Dump the manchild!_" Trixx cheered and Marinette closed her purse.

"Hey Bugaboy! I'm going to turn in for today!" Marinette cried and turned away before the reporters caught up with her.

"Ma-mademoiselle!" [A last ditch effort to cover her identify. Marinette smiled at his effort.]

"After her!" Someone screamed but Marinette was running as fast as she can, rushing out and going to alleys and up rooftops all the way to a nearby bush to remove the ring.

"De-transform me." Marinette gritted her teeth as the suit slowly de-materialized. She fell on her knees, cold sweat running down her face. _Her vision turned black._ Marinette blinked a couple of times, taking breathing exercises as she slowly laid down on the floor.

"..." She pants, trying to compose herself. She can hear a mob of brainwashed civilians, searching for something or simply lost their heads. She wouldn't know.

...

"_You okay, Marinette?_" Tikki whispered, coming out to cuddle her cheek. "_We could rest if you're tired._"

"No Tikki. We.. We have to help. They're taking too long and Queen Bee needs as much help as she can." Marinette slowly sat up, removing the ring and keeping it in her purse. She forgot she wore a sundress before transforming. "Remind me to cheer up Chloé. I can sense her reaching her limit. If she goes over it, she might-"

"_We know~_" Trixx giggled and Tikki flew back to look at her friend in the eyes.

"_We will be tackling only one akuma and then you purify the rest of them__! No arguments understood?_" Tikki pouted. "_Promise me you'll skip school to rest today. Please?_"

"I promise." Marinette can feel her body shaking. _Maybe she shouldn't have connected her prototype with the other three, but if she didn't their parents would get worried and it'll all be her fault._ Marinette, the club leader, took a deep breath and uttered. "Tikki. Spots on!"

* * *

First thing the heroine did was swing out of her hiding spot, rushing to the tower because of the random animal and zombie state civilians. She can see the reporters and cars trying to get her in camera after a couple of minutes. Usually, she manages to evade them but she's not feeling well and the strain in energy distribution is killing her. She manages to enter TVi studio through the roof. However, she does not land perfectly, falling face first on the pavement. She's tired, terribly weak. _It can't get any worse right?_

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Chat._._" Marinette-Ladybug greeted, slowly looking up at an amused black cat. She slowly sat up, trying to stop herself from shaking. It's not helpful how it's snowing today. "What brings you here?"

"Problems." Chat shrugged, walking forward. He offered his hand and Ladybug moved away, staring at him in disbelief. The villain, who usually scorns or teases her, crouched down. "Relax. I'm not going to fight you today."

"Why?" Ladybug stared at emeralds, trying to pinpoint the familiarity.

"The enemy in here is _Simon Says_ and Hawkmoth might have messed his deck too much." Chat Noir still offered his hand, trying his hardest to make her believe him. "And as much as I would love to swipe your miraculous, I need your help.."

"Your loved ones are in there?" Ladybug asked and she noticed the cat ears raise. "But we're doing things my way."

"No problem." Chat Noir's smile widened when she grabbed his hand. He stood up, pulling her forward. He didn't stop there, already tugging her along for the ride.

"Wait! Shouldn't we split up?" Ladybug called out, entering the building and walking down the stairs.

"Don't need to. I locked the man inside the studio room." Chat Noir explained, reaching the floor and opening the door.

"You did all this?" Ladybug scanned the hallway. She noticed a number of civilians tied up, some unconscious while the others... Locked in rooms. "How long have you been fighting Simon Says?"

"Half an hour." Chat answered back. "Then I realized Hawkmoth turned senile so I waited for you, M'Lady."

"He got hypnotized in short." Ladybug laughed at the thought before turning guilty. "Ok. That wasn't very funny. It could have been worse."

"Don't worry. If you send me your number, I could send you the video." Chat winked and Ladybug removed her hand away.

"No thanks." Ladybug stepped inside, just to duck from a projectile (black card?) tossed at her. "Couldn't Hawkmoth de-akumatize him?"

"I told you he gone senile." Chat Noir shrugged, stepping inside and threw a cat towards an incoming card. Both miraculous holders stared as the cat started barking.

"Where did you get the cat?" Ladybug stared at the cat acting like a dog.

"It was lying around.." Chat Noir stared back at the petty villain. "The akuma's gotta be in one of those cards."

"So you finally brought Ladybug to me, Chat Noir!" Simon Says greeted with his neon green and purple attire.

"He's perky." Ladybug rubbed her eyes, hoping a peculiar individual isn't who she thinks he is.

"...Flap, flutter, flutter, flap..." Gabriel Agreste, the most well-known fashion designer, is wandering around the room acting like a butterfly.

"This is on live TV." Ladybug commented, ignoring the speech of Simon Says about giving her miraculous over etchetera. She also saw a bunch of people acting like a chicken, a gorilla, a fish(?) and there are more but she isn't sure.

"Yeah... The studio evacuated the unaffected citizens out." Chat Noir continued staring at the very hilarious human butterfly. "Lucky Charm?"

"Lucky charm." Ladybug held her hand out and the yoyo duplicated.

"Wait. Are you telling me you could do away with the excessive yelling?!" Chat Noir exclaimed and Ladybug was too focused on the coincidence (of having Gabriel mimic the butterfly miraculous wielder) than what she's done.

"Oh! Look another yoyo!" Ladybug excused herself, rushing to the side before a black card hit her.

"Get back here!" Chat Noir yelled but he moved to the other side when the enemy attacked him as well. Ladybug crawled closer towards the enemy, staring at both yoyos.

"You missed!" Chat Noir taunted and Ladybug swore this male confuses her to no end.

'Whose side is he on?' Ladybug groaned, walking closer to the distracted (and irritated) target.

"It doesn't matter whether you can hear me or not, all that is important is what Simon says!" Simon Says declared, preparing his card. Ladybug looked at the side, staring at Gabriel awkwardly placing his arms on the back as he lay on the ground.

'Very distracting.' Ladybug slowly stood up, ready to tie up the dissatisfied adult after she took a picture of the fashion designer.

"Simon says-!" Simon yelled but something looped between his legs and tugged him back. He fell forward, accidentally dropping his deck.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir caught it with his hand, disintegrating the entire deck and out comes a purple butterfly.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma." Ladybug activate her yoyo, getting ready to catch the fluttering butterfly. She swung her yoyo, catching it with a soft click to contain the energy. "Gotcha!"

"Hm..." She brought her yoyo back to her hand, shifting her yoyo setting to check the news update. "One more akuma on the loose."

*Thunk.

"What is it?" Ladybug looked up to stare at an annoyed villain in black leather. She knows he's pissed with how his (animated) leather tail flickers back and forth at the tip. She looks at his ears, somewhat lowered and close to the head.

"So all the yelling and catchphrase on TV was a lie..." Chat Noir commented, sounding almost betrayed.

"Do you always have to scream cataclysm all the time?" Ladybug pointed out and the ears perked. Ladybug looks back at the Gabriel butterfly specie. "Sorry... I'm just... not feeling under the weather."

"I can see that..." Both stared at the docile human. They've turned domesticated, especially the gorilla-man.

"You're going to stay here?" Ladybug looked back at Chat.

"Yep." Chat Noir continued to stare at groaning man who was previously Simon Says.

"Don't kill anyone, especially Simon." Ladybug rushed out, opening the door .

"No promises." Chat Noir told her, but she knows what he's doing. The guy is trying to search for her just as she searched for Hawkmoth.

"See you later." Ladybug answered instead, getting out of the room and closing the door. She ran across the hallway, feeling the warmth of her yoyo.

'One of them is Hawkmoth. For sure!' Ladybug ran, mouth partially open to breath. She'll definitely get a list of individuals hypnotized inside the building. _The power couple was right! _She breaks out of the building, rushing out with a grin.She should definitely tell Wang Fu and make a plan pronto! _She should also ask Wang Fu about Nino._ Ladybug checked her phone, seeing the last akumatized victim contained.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug jumped up, catching a black butterfly fluttering about.

"Thanks Ladybug!" Someone (Ladybug glanced to see King Monkey) grinned at her. "Gonna do your thing?"

"You know it!" Ladybug tapped her yoyo twice before opening it, releasing two pure white butterflies. "Bye bye little butterflies."

"Here we go." With a plain yoyo in her hand, Ladybug tossed it up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Awesome!" King Monkey hopped towards her, landing close. Ladybug doesn't move away, checking the male out. _He does look like Kim._ King Monkey rest his weapon on his shoulder, asking. "So you wanna join us? There's this event and.. Free food?"

"Pft." Ladybug covered her mouth with one hand, smiling. "I'll sit this one out."

"You always sit things out." King Monkey lightly pushed her shoulder. "Live a little."

"I will." Ladybug thanked. Now that everything is going full circle, she can finally get the Butterfly miraculous and make a certain reporter a chosen. Ladybug wobbled, dropping her hand down to her chest. _Heavy._

"Are you okay?" King Monkey asked.

"Ladybugs should be hibernating in this weather." Ladybug laughed uneasily, managing to have her yoyo wrap itself around a pole. She tugged, looking at King Monkey. "See you."

"You can count on it." King Monkey was so care-free.

"..." Ladybug took off.

Everyone's too busy to see the Ladybug, too busy with the loud music and wannabe heroes. She's finally reached her limit. _The earrings begin to beep._ As soon as Ladybug reached her roof, the trapdoor magically opens up to have the teenager fall inside. The female transforms back to her ordinary self.

"..." Marinette was out like a light.


	5. Misty memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya dreams of being a heroine.
> 
> Denial at its finest.

_"Come on, Rene." A female voice coaxed,_ "_I have to bring you home before your Maman finds out_."

_"L-Lady..." Alya spoke out, feeling light yet oddly at home as her favorite heroine held her hand. "Ladybug?"_

_"The one and only." Ladybug smiled, tugging her forward as they walked on top of a roof. "Finally awake?"_

_"What?" Alya finally looked around, realizing she's in a fox-themed suit. She feels different, looks different and yet she found nothing wrong about it. No! There has to be something wrong! Alya tried to tug away, taking several steps back. "Nonono. This can't be right. I'm not a hero!"_

_"You're Rene Rouge." Ladybug comforted, standing at the tip of a building. The heroine turns to face her, smiling. "You helped me recently, remember?"_

_"I..." Alya stares into Bluebell eyes, recalling the scent of blood and smoke. **Scarlet moth.** The brunette managed to pull away, clutching her head. **I created a mirage. **Alya took deep breaths, trying to understand if she's asleep or awake. The fog is too much, it's clouding her judgment. It's-_

_"Don't think about it..." Ladybug whispered, breaking the fog. "I know this will take time to adjust but you're doing fine."_

_"What did **we** do?" _ _Alya blinked and everything was back to normal. It's night with a white blanket covering the city. She can sense her-their magic. It's covering the city in a faint fog. [It's covering something. It's covering a particular truth... But what?]_

_"There's been a change of plans..." Ladybug explained, staring at the distance. She doesn't elaborate on her plans, changing topic. "Right now, I'm giving you a test."_

_"To earn a miraculous?" Alya remembers reading the case of Ryuko. Ladybug gave the female a test and she passed. That's why the female who wields the miraculous and is a government official._

_"To know the truth." Ladybug sighed, melancholic. Alya doesn't know why this person feels so familiar. A friend but she barely knows Ladybug. Alya is a stalker at best. Ladybug continued. "Once you know the difference between the lies and truths, I need you to help me with something."_

_"That would be?" Alya knows it has something to do with the miraculous. Everything Ladybug does is for the same of the people, the world and never for herself. Ladybug was selfless, a true hero in the eyes of the public._

_"I'll tell you later..." Ladybug whispered and Alya looked at the distance, surprised to see Carapace and Viperion coming over. "Rene. Meet your superiors and future teammates-"_

*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

"Gah!" Alya sat up, breathing through her mouth as she clenched her chest. Cold sweat fell from her forehead, irregular considering it's in the middle of winter. She takes deep breaths, hearing the sound of her mother talking to the phone. Something about the scarlet moth.

"..." Alya sat up, wiping her sweat with her right hand. Right. It's been a few hours since she last used a miraculous. She was ecstatic, all perky and ready to kick butt which she did with her favorite heroine except... When she and Ladybug casted **Miraculous Mirage**, something was given up. Alya knows this because a voice in her head while she's Rene Rouge said so. That must be the kwami of illusion. **Trixx**. Trixx likes her, adores her and having her made the reporter feel complete. Alya looked outside, staring at the cloudy morning.

"Osmosis.." Alya remembers Ladybug explaining this to her. Their skill will erase both good and bad memories, the recent ones on that day. The only ones not affected to this spell will be those unaffected to the tragedy of the scarlet butterflies. **The rare few who are strong enough to move on with the memory.** Inanimate objects are not part of the package. People will event learn what occurred yesterday, but the emotions will be less intense.

"Gotta get going." Alya walked towards her closet, grabbing her good 'ol purple sweater and an orange scarf to cover her top. She isn't going to shower, too cold and not enough time, rushing out with her bag.

"Hey Mom-?" Alya entered to the living room to see her mother. She paused, surprised how miserable she looked. "W-what happened?"

"Your father and sisters are sleeping and I... I'm emotionally drained." Marlena Césaire, the best chef in Le Grand Paris, sat on the sofa. She was clearly upset, almost ready to break down. She wiped her eyes, trying to give a smile to her concerned baby girl. "The government says it's the side effect of the purification process."

"Side effect?" Alya asked and her mother nodded.

"The scarlet butterflies... They greatly affect the psyche. The government explained Rene Rouge and Ladybug's ability puts the owner in a temporary rest until everything is in order. (That's when she smiled, grateful.) I'm just thankful I didn't get hit when that happened.. Who would take them home?" Marlena stood up to give her daughter a big hug. "Thank God you stayed at home."

"Y-yeah..." Alya returned the hug. Tired from the sudden transformation and spell, Alya accepted the appreciation wholeheartedly. However, she still has to go to class. Something tells her she should. That this was part of the test - To uncover the truth. 'If what I think is true then...'

_Ladybug is in my classroom. She's giving me a test while hunting down Hawkmoth._

"Gotta go mom! I'll be back soon. Promise!" Alya let's go to give a kiss on her mother's somewhat damp cheeks. She feels guilty, leaving her mother to stress for her siblings and dad, especially Etta and Ella.

"Take care." Her mother bid as Alya grabbed a French toast and exit her house. She kept walking, listing down the truths and lies she's uncovered.

'I know the identities of the four miraculous holders. I know a general history of the kwami and it's past chosens. I know the history of the Order of the Guardians. I know Project Miraculous kept hidden by the United Front. I know the United Council is funding the United Front, not surprised if some states are a major contributor to the organization.' Alya ranted this all in her head, remembering the document after document piled to her by Marinette. 'I don't know why the government wants Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses. I don't know the identities of: Viperion, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, Hawkmoth and the new miraculous holder: Mayura. I don't know the motives of Hawkmoth, but I know Chat Noir, Mayura and Volpina are working under him. I don't know if the lackeys have their own agenda. I don't know Ladybug's motive either, but I do know she's here to test me and take Hawkmoth's miraculous...'

"She's friends with a Guardian." Alya realized. The first thing that she said out loud. She knows Ladybug is government trained with very few moments with the Order. She knows only Guardians are trained to identify a candidate to hold a miraculous. Ladybug couldn't have done this alone. There has to be a reason for her disappearance during her tour to Kazakhstan.

* * *

'It's slowly coming together.' Alya smiled, walking inside her school. Surely, Ladybug planned her escape from the country and it's only rational to head to a friend for help. Maybe the two met in the streets or maybe by coincidence, but that's the only thing that can explain why Ladybug wants to hunt down Hawkmoth.

> If Hawkmoth is a miraculous wielder but turned bad, the Order had no qualms on this.. As long as he's an ideal candidate, the organization had no problem turning a blind eye on Hawkmoth's deeds.. Unless the Guardian that gave the miraculous or the Guardian within the perimeter of Paris gained an independent personality. A conscience perhaps to try and stop Hawkmoth.
> 
> That would mean the Guardian had to cut ties with the Order. Disobedience equals death in the Order of the Guardians. That would also mean needing the help of fellow miraculous wielders and the government. The Council won't help, but France would. They're the victims to Hawkmoth's deeds. Alya remembers the grand five miraculous holders appearing two years ago. The same day Hawkmoth unleashed his evil. Chat Noir also appeared two years but Volpina appeared last year.

'What if Nino is right? What if Hawkmoth and Chat Noir are related? Then that only means they recruited another individual to fake as Volpina.' Alya feels her head spinning, too much realizations all because Ladybug put her into a test. A test to become Rene Rouge is the same test that forces her to rethink everything and keep everything bottled up for the good of all. She's feeling high, energized yet her joints hurt with her battle with Mayura. It's odd the first time she became Rene Rouge is also the first time Mayura appeared. 'Take deep breaths Alya. You can't act weird. They might suspect you. You're the next fox miraculous holder. You have to act chill!'

"What if it's a trap?" A voice whispered.

"?" Alya turned to see a group of four. It seems one time usage with the miraculous enhanced her hearing and sight, also hasten her reasoning to come up with plans and facts.

"Yeah. What if this new heroine is a fraud?" Another spoke up and Alya felt her heart clench. "What if it's one of Volpina's secret identities?"

"But Ladybug chose her. She must want to help everyone." A female, smallest in the group, reasoned.

"A fox is still a fox, babe." A male explained. "You know how the Order acts like Ladybug's chaperone."

'Ignore them.' Alya continued walking. She knows why everyone doesn't trust her hero side. She's a fox-themed heroine who placed everyone to sleep for them to recover. Rene Rouge's attire even looks similar to Volpina, but why couldn't anyone tell she's a good person? She's with Ladybug. She literally had to fight a freaking peahen-themed villain. Oh wait! There was no camera during the time they fought. The only thing the media did catch is her and Ladybug using all their energy to use **Miraculous Mirage**. And then...

"Alya?" Someone called out and Alya looked at her friend - Nino. He gave a wide goofy grin and Alya couldn't help smile back. Nino rushed forward, giving her a hug. "Oh god! I thought you got hurt!"

"Aw~ Same to you, Nino." Alya hugged back and they retracted. Nino and her are great friends. It was Nino who helped pointed out the weird conversation between Chat Noir and Hawkmoth. Adrien, her Chat Noir expert, didn't even notice this. Alix and Marinette didn't notice it either, but it must be because of the other hero analysis they had to do.

"Did you see the news, about this Rene Rouge?" Nino continued, walking beside her as they entered the classroom. "She's awesome right?"

"Definitely." Alya smiled, flattered by the compliment. She knows she shouldn't feel giddy. She still has to pass just to officially be Rene Rouge. Besides, she hasn't heard and read a single compliment in her phone or around her surrounding. The citizens aren't so welcoming to her. It's as if they're afraid of getting their hopes up. 'But Ladybug trusts me so that's all that matters.'

"What happened to the others?" Alya blinked. She checked her phone. Class is about to start but very few of them are present. Few as in a small handful - **Adrien, her, Sabrina, Nathaniel and Nino**. She looked around, checking outside to see very few students roaming the courtyard.

"They're asleep or taking care of their family." Nino explained and Alya felt bad. She left her mother to take care of her family. _But I have to be here!_ Alya tries to act perfectly fine, trying her best to not act like she's partially at fault. _No! Ladybug said this is for the good of all. If we didn't do it then everyone would go to rehabilitation-_

"Hey Nino. Is Marinette here?" Alya felt strangely calm when she thinks of the government programs because the name that follows suit is Marinette. Marinette, their newest member of the class. Sweet, clumsy and hardworking Marinette who always has time for them. In the Miracle Club, it was Marinette who supplied tons of helpful stuff. It's as if she has everything... She can also create the most amazing design and turn them into reality... Like Ladybug. 'What if she's Ladybug?'

"Not yet but when she does..." Nino points at the empty spot where Lila sat, looking at Alya and then wiggling his eyebrows. "You know what I mean?"

"Nino!" Alya bumped Nino's shoulder, sitting beside him since they're familiar with their homeroom teacher's agenda. Caline Bustier is not only motherly and nice, but also a matchmaker. She always pairs them up with different individuals, testing the bonds and understanding her students through tests of random pairing. When she learned Marinette would be her nineteenth student, Miss Bustier was so adamant to have the girl in put the girl in a loving and funny situation. That's how Marinette managed to confirm Alix's suspicion regarding Max and Kim's identities. It was Alya who confirmed Nino was Carapace when she entered Nino's apartment to see a huge difference of the room. _It's as if Nino learned to believe in Feng Shui._ Without Nino knowing, Alya found a gong, Chinese books, strange recipes. It's-It's obviously because he's learning from a Guardian when you see the **symbol**. Alya frowned, but she can't get angry at him. "You know he's taken."

"Listen." Nino leaned close, whispering to Alya's ears. The contact made her blush, but that can't be right. Nino always did that to her. It must be another side effect. Heightened senses and the urge to play with the ball on Sabrina's table. Alya struggles to keep her mind focus, listening to her friend. Nino murmured. "I saw Lila flirting with a guy."

"WHAT?!" Alya yelled and everyone stared at her. Alya was standing up, eyes wide as she stared at the equally surprised teen. Alya looked around, rubbing her elbow. "No biggie. Just learned I didn't get to video Ladybug and all..."

"Who?" Alya whispered as soon as she sat down and everyone else returned to their stuff. Nathaniel drawing on his sketchbook, Sabrina fiddling with her phone and Adrien who's right in front of them.

"I dunno but he might be part of the Kitty section." Nino mumbled and Alya felt her jaw drop. Juleka's brother - Luka. That's the only guy that could make girl's heads spin. He's also the same guy Marinette encounters from time to time, same dude Marinette rejected due to her duties. Wait. Duties. Marinette never told her what duties she does. Is it like Chloé? If yes then that crosses her from the possible Ladybug list. Ladybug works solo right now, going against the Council and the Order to help a stray guardian also on the...run? Alya clenched her head, staring down. **Contradictions. Possibilities. Theories.**

"So I was thinking of letting her taste her own medicin- You okay?" Nino pulls her close and yet all Alya feels is a migraine trying to crack her head open. _Why is it painful? It shouldn't be painful unless she's fighting against something like like?!_

'Ladybug held the Fox miraculous.' Alya removes her hand. _Ladybug must have used the fox miraculous__. _Alya also noticed that the the topic around Ladybug's identity gives her migraine so the best way to tackle the identity mystery is to uncover the rest of the secrets. Alya slowly looks up to stare at her friend. She wants to ask him about the Guardian and the state of Ladybug. _Why is Ladybug hiding?_ But if she did, Nino would push her away. Being a miraculous wielder is a wonderful and terrible job. The miracles they bring are both evil and good, depending on the intention. Unfortunately, a ton of people want to use them for unknown intent. _Chain them up like tools._ Alya let out a puff of air, dizzy with conspiracies she came up out of the blue. "Peachy."

"You don't look peachy." Nino raised an eyebrow and Alya pushed herself away. Nino was too much for her sometimes. He's always there to protect her when she doesn't need any help. She's a reporter for crying out loud. She chases after danger.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about it." Alya waved her hand, sitting back on her seat. She stares at Sabrina and Nathaniel sitting together then her and Nino. Adrien's the only one who doesn't have a partner. "So operation get Lila to realize she's an idiot?"

"Totally." Nino nodded. Alya thought to herself. What if Marinette likes Luka (Juleka's bro) and then they pushed her to Adrien. Wouldn't that make a love triangle but what about Lila? Alya couldn't help herself. _Lila's a friend <strike>but not her best friend. Not anymore</strike>._ How can Alya consider Lila her best friend when Marinette is always with her? Lila was never there when she needed her the most. _Escaping her every time in their group__ projects and then later finding out she's in a party getting drunk. _**NO WAY are they BFFs!** She leaned forward tapping Adrien's shoulder. "Hey Adrien. Where's Lila?"

"Who knows?" Adrien shrugged, equally confused-NOT. Ever since she overheard Alix and Marinette's conversation in the club, Alya slowly realized how Adrien and Lila are... not exactly the best couple. For one, Adrien rarely gets to talk when Lila's around and let's not forget the fact Lila gets insanely jealous whenever Adrien gets to talk to other girls aside from Chloé. Lila's moods weren't obvious <strike>because Alya would have moved herself away from that girl as quick as a race car from the starting line</strike>, but of it weren't for the fact Marinette was accused as a slut working in a dingy bar on the day she, Alix and Marinette hung out was downright terrible. No one believed her though and it was... AUrggh. Lila's still nice, but she has this bad side that makes her question if she should just consider the girl... Not her friend?

"If you say so..." Alya is honestly glad she took down **Ladybugblog**, thankful even for Lila's harsh words on her. _Too bad Marinette requested them to stay low or Alya would have put a prank on her with the help of Kim. Boy Kim was the master of pranks back in the old days._ No one, especially Lila, didn't notice two students moving away from the group to hang out with Marinette instead. <strike>Marinette who makes injuries and bruises look strangely stylish on her skin</strike>.

* * *

"Good morning class." Miss Bustier greeted, entering the class with a rather tired expression.

"Good morning, teacher." Everyone (like a handful) greeted and Alya watched their teacher sit down. Miss Bustier isn't holding a textbook or anything for that matter. It only means one thing.

"Everyone. I know this is sudden but most of the teachers are absent. I have to handle the younger section in the next thirty minutes so I was hoping you five will take care of finalizing tomorrow's Christmas party." Miss Bustier smiled, scanning the room. "Please tell everyone that they will not be receiving any assignment during the holidays. That's the least we can do."

"Thanks, Ma'am!" Nino cheered, the only noisy one excluding Alya. Sabrina was texting it to the groupchat while Nathaniel continued drawing. Adrien. He's just Adrien. Alya doesn't know what else to say.

"Now then, before I go, I need to know who is willing to volunteer and accept more responsibilities for this party." Miss Bustier pressed her lips, aware this is a huge responsibility to bear. "I have yet to receive the agenda and the Christmas Party is tomorrow. Does any of you have any idea what our class rep planned for us?"

"Not me." Alya and Nino looked at each other, slowly shaking their heads. Alya has so much writing to do and Nino. He's well in training. Adrien? Nuh-uh. That guy didn't even get a proper birthday party until Nino turned to the Bubbler. Alya looked at Nathaniel who's trying to hide from his seat. Sabrina? They're dead if that were the case. Sabrina's only good in following others and by the book. Alya hears Miss Bustier sigh again. 'Uh-oh.'

"Maybe we should simply cancel the party-"

"I'll do it!" The door gets slammed open to reveal a huffing bluenette. Marinette wasn't even geared in a winter attire, wearing her usual attire as if it's a normal day.

"Marinette." Miss Bustier blinked, surprised to see someone come when it's already passed thirty minutes. _Miss Bustier came late because she had to visit the Principal's office. _"Are you sure?"

"Yes. With the money donated by Chloé and Adrien, we have enough funds to start the party right Sabrina?" Marinette then looked at Sabrina who nodded. _Sabrina is pretty good in math.. Like Max._ Alya remembers Marinette shipping the two one time. Marinette continued. "My parents and Alya's mother will handle the food department. Rose, Juleka and Ivan can let their friends come over and play as a band, but if they're tired then Nino can handle as our DJ. Kim and Alix will take care of the games and everyone is allowed to pitch in that department. Nathaniel, Marc and Mylène will handle the excess props and class decorations which we are aware was finalized last week. Lila or Chloé can be the MC since they have charisma and finally, Sabrina, Max and Adrien and will monitor and manage the entire operation to ensure we don't go over like last time."

"In case any of our classmates decided not to go or choose not to do any of the activities, I made a planner of what to do next." Marinette got her notebook out, tearing a single sheet and presenting her plan to the teacher. Marinette glanced at Sabrina who gave a shy smile. "I based this on Sabrina's sketch as Lila's deputy."

'I don't remember Marinette and Lila talking...' Alya crossed her arms, deep in thought When Miss Bustier gave the class free time to discuss the Christmas party, Lila talked on and on about her visits to Kingdom Achu and the grand ball parties she attended with her mom. By the time Miss Bustier came back, it was already break and they had to leave. 'Maybe Marinette talked to her during dismissal?'

"Thank you, Marinette. It seems I was wrong to think you and Lila weren't friends." Miss Bustier looks impressed and Alya straightened her seat to stare at the plan. It really looked like an invitation planner and did Marinette draw a black cat?

"Haha..." Marinette laughed at the accusation, eyes staring down. Alya lowered her arms.

'Wait a minute.' Alya already told Lila that Marinette doesn't like Adrien and likes Luka-?! Alya face palmed and Nino stared at her. 'Marinette is so unlucky!'

"Since this party is well-organized, please tell your classmates that the party will be held at the gym." Miss Bustier thanked Marinette who walked towards the chairs and looked around.

"You are all free to go, but be careful when you get out of school all right?" Miss Bustier couldn't help but smile as Nino stood up and crawled to his table to hold onto Marinette's arm, dragging her to Adrien's side. Alya, his accomplice, stood up and pushed Marinette towards the chair.

"Thank you teacher!" Alya watched her homeroom teacher stand up and walk away as she stood to block Marinette from getting away from her and Nino's master plan.

"Alya.." Marinette squinted at her as she laughed. On the other side, Adrien was chatting with Nino who is convincing the guy to hang out with them.

"How's your sleep, girl?" Alya ignored the stare, checking her out to see if she has any bruises or injury. None. 'Good.'

"What are you planning this time?" Marinette sighed, exasperated at her antics.

"Not me, Nino." Alya removed her scarf, offering it to Marinette. Alya watched her friend blush as she wrapped it around her neck. "There we go. Warm honey?"

"Very." Marinette laughed, holding the scarf with a wide grin. Alya stared at Marinette's hands, no mittens or gloves.

"Girl. Were you planning on going back after school?" Alya flicked her finger on Marinette's forehead. "You know there are a ton of discounts before Christmas."

"But I wanna sleep~" Marinette pouted and Alya snickered at how bizarre her creative friend was. "And now I have to talk to my parents help prepare for tomorrow..."

"If you keep this up, you'll end up as a single old lady with a baby hamster." Alya joked, but Marinette gasped.

"That would be great~ I always want to take care of a hamster!" Marinette squealed, thinking of the hamster no bet. "Alix is right. Who needs a man? Hamsters are awesome!"

"No! Don't go there yet." Alya booped Marinette's head, recalling last week when Alix learned Kim and Ondine dating. "Wait until you get rejected."

"That's easy." Marinette smiled and Alya didn't think her shy classmate would turn to Adrien (who agreed to come along to André's ice cream) and hold his arm.

'Oh god no!' Alya wanted to stop her but Marinette had no etiquette-Wait? What? Instead of grabbing Marinette's shoulder, Alya placed her hand on the table.

"Adrien. I love you." Marinette said it like it was air. Alya should've known Marinette would use Adrien. It was pretty clear Adrien and Marinette are focused on certain heroes that are unfortunately counter halves of each other. That's the same reason why Marinette calls Adrien **Chaton** and Adrien calling Marinette **Buginette** during the club. Those two, out of the four Miracle Club members, have the most knowledge regarding the miraculouses. Adrien because of his dad(?) and Marinette from endless dark web surfing and library hunts. The nickname managed to calm Marinette down around the blonde as well as made Adrien open up to them faster.

"Love you too." Adrien said it just as easy. There was no meaning to it between the two of them, but the rest thought otherwise.

"Fuck." Nino pulled his phone out, readying his recorder. Alya stared at Marinette who face palmed at the answer. Alya is also sure she heard Sabrina gasp and someone fell off his seat. Nino walked in front of the table with his phone on video mode and requested with determined eyes. "Say that again."

"NO!" Marinette yelled, covering her face in embarrassment. Adrien gave a hearty laugh while Alya turned towards Sabrina and Nathaniel to shush them to a vow of secrecy. _Lila must not know of this. If she did, who knows what will happen to Marinette?!_

"You cheeky cheeky cat! I need you to reject me so I can think of my baby hamster name!" Marinette dropped both hands and jabbed a finger at her temporary seatmate. Marinette's blush didn't subside when Adrien smiled and answered back: "But it's the truth. We can name the hamster together if you want?"

"Alya!" Marinette called for her. It's the first time Marinette sounded so in distress. "Help! Code Red!"

"Coming!" Alya turned around to see Adrien's smile turned into a grin. She knew, in spite of knowing Nino shipping these two, that she had to interfere.

"Adrien Agreste." Alya returned just in time to see Marinette pulling back, away from Adrien as if she learned the man has STI. Alya pulled Marinette in a hug who allowed herself to be pulled farther apart from the male. Adrien is enjoying her suffering. _Unforgivable! _Yet Alya's smiling at the sheer stupidity. It was a joke yet Marinette is panicking about it because of her fear of love and whatnot. Alya tried to sound angry, she did, but Adrien knows she isn't. "How dare you play with a maiden's heart? At least take her out to a date first and tell me the deets!"

"Alya!" Marinette whined and Alya didn't think Adrien would stutter at her order.

"T-then I'll take you to a date." Adrien, the nice (secretly a rebel) fashion guy, stuttered?! _It's the end of the world._ Alya looked at Nino who's focused on recording. Adrien also noticed and stood up to cover the phone. "Delete it, Nino."

"No way broseph. If you two end up together, I gotta show this to everyone." Nino humored, moving away before Adrien could swipe his phone.

"Nino." Adrien glared at Nino lowered his phone, deleting (Alya knows he's deleting something else) the video.

"You're no fun, man." Nino sounded disappointed (Alya knows he's celebrating) and hid his phone. "Since that's over, let's head over to André!"

"Ice cream in winter?" Marinette tilted her head, confused. "Why not the library?"

"It's already Winter break, girl. Relax. Play video games and stuff." Alya explained as she held Marinette's hand and twirled her to stand. She's really light. Alya looked at Marinette, smiling. "Besides, André is also known as the **sweethearts' ice cream maker**!"

"If you say so..." Marinette walked beside Alya as Nino and Adrien followed suit. "What are you going to do in the winter holiday, Alya?"

"Fix my blogs." Alya answered as if it's the most normal thing in the world but it's the truth. Her latest and widely cited blog is in clutters with the number of information she gathered in a span of a day. She has to write about Mayura, she has to edit the peahen miraculous and the abilities she thought it would have (not that it was wrong, but inaccurate). She also has to describe herself as Rene Rouge without being too obvious. She can't have anyone find out. She also has to think of the TEST Ladybug gave her. The heroine probably wants her to solve the other lies before going back to her identity. "Lots of stuff. You?"

"Maybe continue patrolling and hunting down Hawkmoth. I'm sure we're bound to learn of his lair-" Marinette said it so casually that the girl didn't think Alya would pause to look at her. Marinette also stopped as well, having a tiny **o** as her mouth. Marinette answered, smiling sheepishly. "Isn't that why I joined your club Alya? To learn about Hawkmoth's lair?"

'Yes but...' Alya doesn't know anymore. She knows there's more to that. She... She just needs evidence to prove her claim. 'That would show Mari.'

"What about Hawkmoth?" Nino rushed in before Alya could say how Marinette sounded so _Ladybug_ for that split second. Alya wants to say Marinette is Ladybug, but something doesn't sound right. It doesn't add up. _Wouldn't Nino know about Marinette being Ladybug? Wouldn't he side with Marinette if she were Ladybug?_ Alya stared at Nino and then back at Marinette.

"I was wondering if he'd strike during break." Marinette didn't exactly lie. She changed the topic entirely to avoid saying the truth. Alya knows her. It's only been a couple of months hanging out with this girl and Alya knows if she decides to push her friend, Marinette will confess _but then their friendship will break. _Marinette looked at Alya, smiling. "So... André?"

"Of course!" Alya reassured her friends and kept walking. She dropped her grip on Marinette's hand but Marinette refuses to let go. Alya looks at her friend and she sees adoration. _You were the only one who stood by her side, especially when Chloé turned resentful upon learning Adrien's attention to the transferee._ Alya gave a smile and she reflected it.

"Hey Al." Nino called out, breaking the silent tranquility between them. Alya looked away from her friend to her guy friend. Nino's eyes did quick motion on Adrien who's typing on his phone and then back at Marinette. Alya rolled her eyes. _She hopes she won't regret it._ Marinette deserves the best with how passionate she is in helping everyone.

"Sure Nino." Alya pulled back and Marinette reached forward. Alya, with her heart aching at her friend's lost expression, nudged her to Adrien. "Don't worry. Nino and I are going to have a quick chat. You stay toasty."

"Hmm okay.." Marinette glanced at Nino before giving a tiny smile. "You two lovebirds do your thing. I'll keep him company."

"We aren't a couple." Alya pressed, but she isn't sure. Nino hasn't really asked her out. She also didn't want to tell Marinette that Nino had a fleeting crush on her. _Awkward._ Thank god he moved on. Alya walked towards Nino and she tried to calm down her heart when Nino held her hand. "So what's the agenda?"

"Just gonna see what André's gonna do." Nino held his phone, grinning when someone posted the site of the legendary ice cream man. "Nice."

* * *

"So... You believe André will match us with our so-called sweethearts?" Adrien asked, walking alongside Marinette as Alya and Nino continue to whisper in secret.

"I already know my soulmate so it's only a matter of seeing." Marinette answered in turn, looking at Adrien. "Do you feel cold?"

"It's winter." Adrien looked at Marinette before removing his cardigan. "Here-"

"Don't. I'm fine." Marinette promised, patting Adrien so he would stop. "If your father realize you're out, Nino will get crucified and Alya has to record it."

"That's a weird way of describing he's screwed." Adrien chuckled and opted to pull Marinette close. With one arm wrapped around her waist, Adrien whispered. "Warm?"

"And humiliated." Marinette added, resting her cheek near his (covered obviously) collarbone. Marinette can hear Alya's muffled laughter and sighed. "What are you trying to do?"

"Being with you... feels right." Adrien mumbled close to her head and Marinette placed one hand on his shoulder to fake it out that she got into an injury. That way, a lot of people would think they're not a couple. Adrien asked, having Marinette walk with one leg as he supported the rest of her weight. "Am I the only one who feels this?"

"I feel it too." Marinette admitted, feeling a little warm on the face at her honesty. "But maybe it's because you're always breaking down my walls."

"..." Adrien pressed his cheek on Marinette's forehead, exhaling. "You broke mine first."

"That's terrible." Marinette laughs softly, moving back as they reached **Pont des Arts Bridge**. 

"♫ My name is André! André! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker! ♫ _(_A ring of a bell._)_ ♫ With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors!"

"That was quick." Adrien muttered, looking at Alya and Nino grinning at the rather cheery man.

"We took thirty minutes." Marinette checked Adrien's outstretched phone before asking. "Adrien. You shouldn't lie to your father."

"But it's not lying when I **do** have class at this hours." Adrien hid his phone as he smiled back at the female.

"If you say so." Marinette looked back at the ice cream man.

"My name is André! André! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker! With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors! ♫"

"André!" Nino called out smiling alongside Alya. "Ice cream for four, my cool bro."

"Gladly." André smiled back and eyed the two newcomers at the back. He began preparing the ice cream for Alya and Nino. "Coconut, banana, and a touch of passion fruit!"

"So you ready to put your soulmate to the test?" Adrien asked as they walked towards the male. He stares at the man and frowned. Adrien whispered. "He's onto us."

"We're doomed." Marinette answered back, smiling. Alya and Nino looked at each other with their ice cream, Nino tugging Alya away so the ice cream man can solo examine the duo.

"This must be your first time, young miss?" André examined Marinette before looking at the male. "Let me give him his share."

"Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky blue stare!" André offered the ice cream which Adrien accepts with a melancholic smile. André grimaced, patting the male's back. "Don't worry. It's on the house!"

"But I can pay-" Adrien stared at him in bewilderment but André was not having it. André knows this male isn't a frequent customer, seeing the male with another female last year. However, he can almost feel the sorrow of this male ready to sip into his ice cream.

"Nonono. Take it and join your friends." André now looked at the female in front of him.

"Yes?" Marinette smiled and she was surprised when the adult began crying. Marinette walked towards the man, giving the man a hug. "Oh don't cry. It's okay."

"Clear as day and night. A tragic love is what I see." André wailed in her behalf and it was making several passerby stare at them. "What is your name child?"

"Marinette." Marinette has a sweat drop as the man searched through his inventory of ice cream. He has a scooper at hand and he's thinking desperately as if to save her. "How do you do that?"

"The heart speaks to me." André scooped a black ice cream but decided to dump it back. He then scooped a cheese(?) ice cream but also dumped it. "Don't fret. I have a flavor just for you."

"You're amazing." Marinette never thought it was obvious. <strike>She didn't think it was obvious since she was in her civilian form.</strike>

"I've got it!" André looked back at her and it seems he wants to change her fate. "Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes. Eat this, my dear, and your love will materialize!"

"..." Marinette looked at the ice cream then back at André. _Since André has a general idea who she's paired with, why did this guy decide Adrien..._ Marinette asked. "But you saw me with Luka."

"I don't know what you're talking about." André said it so fast and with the most monotone voice that Marinette couldn't possibly believe this man.

"Well. They both have green eyes." Marinette reasoned out. "Not sure about the lips..."

"Enjoy your ice-cream, Marinette." André proceeded to wink at Marinette's friends and Marinette snatched the ice cream with a a pout.

"Not a word from anyone." Marinette, trying to look serious even with flush cheeks, requested. Marinette whispered. "Pretend you don't know me."

"Not a word." André promised, smiling at the <strike>broken</strike> girl. Marinette walked towards her friends and the ice cream man called out. "All you need is to believe in the magic of André's ice cream!"

"I promise!" Marinette cheered and looked back at her friends.

"What was that about?" Nino looked at André who's at the verge of crying down again.

"He looked into your soul?" Adrien wondered and Marinette laughed. Alya didn't laugh. _That wasn't funny and it gave her ideas._

"You could say that." Marinette smiled back. Alya's mind is working again. _What could be tragic in Marinette's life? She has loving parents? She recently transferred to their school and sure she got bullied but the bullying attempts are decreasing each week._

"So who's the guy with green eyes?" Alya teased, pushing the thoughts away. _I'll think about this later._ Focus on the present. "Is it Luka?"

"It could be anyone, Alya." Marinette tasted her ice cream, pointing the stick at a plotting DJ. <strike>Alya noticed Adrien's smile lowered.</strike> "Don't say it."

"You're right. There's a ton of people with green eyes, right Adrien?" Nino said nonchalantly. Adrien's silent mode turned back to his false cheery mood.

"Depends. Are you bi, Marinette?" Adrien asked, confused when Marinette nearly stumbled and dropped her ice cream. From false to genuine, Adrien smiled. "Be careful. Do you want to sit down instead? I still have two hours before Nathalie finds out I have no class."

"You do not simply ask if I'm bi!" Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, but she's blushing.

"Are you bi?" Alya is also curious. Marinette squeaked (awww) and stared at her area.

"You stay out of this!" Marinette points her stick and Adrien, being so close to Marinette's ice cream, scoops a piece.

"Hey!" Marinette immediately looked at Adrien, holding her ice cream close. "Chaton!"

"Sorry, princess. (Marinette is growing more red in humiliation.) You can try some of mine if you want?" Adrien offered and Marinette walked to go between Nino and Alya.

"I refuse to play your games, mon minou." Marinette fought back with fire, but she's too embarrassed to see her work. Alya and Nino did.

"..." Adrien had a light pinkness to his cheeks with his eyes opening wider at the new nickname before a wide smile broke out. Marinette was so deep into thought and since everyone was holding their ice cream, no one could record Adrien's response: "You're going to be the death of me."

**Author's Note:**

> I failed my objective. This is the side story that's developing the ship. X_x


End file.
